Testament of X
by a monster storyteller
Summary: A meteorite lands and with it come a creature of unimaginable power but as no memory of who it was or why It was sent to this world, as time progress's this beast will soon more about this world and the natives that populate it and learn the magic about it through a certain red haired demon girl.
1. Tale of X

_Earth 2004. _

In the milky way galaxy is the planet known as terra or earth, this planet was since much change in a few millennia. Dinosaurs ruled the earth, then came mammal's then came humans, but nobody could prepare on the what was about to happen as a meteorite was heading for the planet. It entered the atmosphere and started to burn up, It was about to crash.

On the planet, wild life saw the red glow in the sky ad they sensed the danger in instinct the animals fled as the rock crashed down on to the surface and landed over the ground. It was able to stop as meteorite landed next to a lake of water reflecting the night sky.

_The next morning. _

The sun rose up and shined on the forest, animals gathered around to see this rock that came from above. The meteor cooled as the heat had dissipated from the flight. Deer, rabbits and other animals went and sniff this rock to see what it was. Once one of the animals came close to it.

**Sounds of crackling rock.**

The meter then split as a crack came down from the middle of it, Two hands opened itself up as what came out of the space rock was something not of this world, The creature stood about the size of 6,5 feet, Its body looked like it was covered in tar, around certain parts of its body was a grey like skeleton like appearance, its tail looked long and dark as it was fork liked shape, It had one black and white spiraled colored horn on its head, Its eyes were the color of a blood red, Its had sharp teeth and razor blade like claws, It had two small half skulls on his shoulders looking like separate heads.

" RRRRRROOOOAOAOAOAOAORRHHHHHHHHHH!" It roared loudly causing all the other animals to scatter. It looked around to see where it was, It saw the field of grass it stood on, the large trees that surround him and right in front of him was a lake of water. It walked towards it and kneeled down putting its face into the water, looking at as the beast gulped down what looked gallons of water at a time.

It rose it's head, dripping with water as it quench its thirst for the time being. It then looked over to the meteorite that came out of, wondering where he came from but when he touched it, visions came into its head, flooding things as It didn't recognized.

" RRORORROROROROOOOAAAHHHHHH!" It roared in anger getting the images to stop, when it stopped away from the rock they did, The beast was now panting like it was exhausted. Not knowing where he is or has landed. The beast decided to see where it can go as it started its walk. Unaware on what its about to experience.

_A little bit later_.

The creature kept walking around looking as the bright light in the sky was looking down on him, seeing more of these trees and colorful looking things on the ground.

**Rumbling**.

The beast felt something in its stomach as he placed his hand over her tar colored skin. One thing he needed now was food, he looked around to see what looks good to him, He looked around and saw some of those creature before, eating the grass. Possibly knowing that these things are easily startled. The creature slowly walked towards them, slowly, slowly masking its presence. When it was close enough to at least one of them.

" RRRORORORORORORORORROOAAAHHHHH!" It roared as it pounced on one of them. It struggled until The beast wrapped its teeth around its neck, in no time at all there was a snap and the deer was dead. The creature then began to feat upon it, tearing its body apart to eat, bones, organs and blood was all shown as it basically devoured the deer like an apex predator. It licked its lips of a good meal and wanted to continue its walk.

**Sounds of an explosion**.

A loud boom was heard as its looked up to see a massive pillar of green light reaching the sky and then dying down shortly after, wondering what it was the beast then went to that location. In the short span of a few minutes, the beast made its way to where the light was only to see a massive crater looking like a bomb went off.

It landed on the ground and looked to see, it sniffed the air thinking that something major happened.

" Ba-ba." It heard the face as it looked and saw a small child with blue hair laying next to a burnt, crisped up corpse of another child. The beast walked closer to see, the girl saw the creature tower over her, wondering what it, if it was a dream or not the girl passed out. The creature then opened its mouth hoping for another meal, its teeth shown as its head came close to the girl. Then something else caught its eye as its stopped and closed its mouth.

A few feet in front of him was a silver sword with a emerald green gem on the hilt. It approached the blade even from a few inches and only being on this planet for a few hours, It knows of that power this sword was releasing. Without no care for itself the beast then grabbed the sword and held it, the sword then sent images into the beasts head, giving it information knowing that this beast was something different from the people here.

The right hand of the creature was changed into a silver gauntlet, the emerald green light then changed its color to a solid dark red, The sword disappeared into the gauntlet as the information exchange to the creature was done.

" What the hell happened." The beast heard the voice as more people were coming, its jumped and disappeared into the tree's leaving the girl to whatever was about to happen.

_Later at night. _

The creature was able to find a suitable cave to rest in as it walked into it and saw down on the gravel.

" RROROOOAAAAHHHH!" It let out a roar letting anything know not to come close to this place that he rests in. The red gem on its arm glowed as it made the beasts body glowed lightly then died down shortly after..

" W...What happened?" The creature was then able to speak words rather then growls and roars. " I can...? I can speak." It said to itself wondering as it looked at the sliver gauntlet on arm. It then yawned as it did felt tired. " Must rest." It's said as it lie down on the ground and closed its eyes so it can rest...

_The next day _

The sun rose, shining the light into the cave, the creature flickered its eyes open to see the light, irritated to see it blind him, its stood up and walked out of the cave, It looked at the view it had as it was located in a different part of the forest. Its ears then flickered hearing a strange noise, It then followed this strange noise.

_Few minutes later. _

It walked through the woods as the noise got louder, louder and louder until it was near it, being behind a tree. The beast looked and saw the same blue haired girl from the other day but she was showing and shedding water from her eyes as she kneeled right in front of a strange rock.

" WWAHH!" She was louder as The beast came close to her, She then saw the shadow over her as she looked behind her and saw this beast, but she didn't look like she cared as she was sad.

" What... is.. that noise your making." It asked wondering why.

" The noise?" She said wiping her face." I'm... crying." The beast then tilted its head.

" Cry...ing?"

" Yes, crying, tears." She said explaing.

" Why?" It asked. She then looked at it as it was clueless about how she was feeling.

" I... lost somebody important." She said to it as the beasts looked at the stone in front of them and saw the name... . . This still not explained why she was showing tears to him.

" What.. happened." It asked her.

" He is gone, died trying to protect me." Hearing word die and death trigger something in the beast's head as images came into his head as this filled his mind with this knowledge. It then kneeled down next to the girl as it looked at the stone.

" Death is not something that can be easily be dealt with." It said to her as she stopped crying and looked at him.

" What do you mean?" She asked it.

" When something dies, It will have a major impact upon on the things that it touched." The girl the looked saddened. " But." She then looked at it again. " The things that it touched will mean something or to someone one, making sure that a lesson can be taught not follow a certain path... But to be better then what they've chosen." The girl then stopped crying feeling a little up lifted.

The beast then stood up and walked away as the noise it heard was gone not before it felt something on its legs. It looked down and saw the little girl hug his leg as she still had tears but a smile, she looked up at it.

" Thank you." She said as she let go.

" Yuki! Where are you." She heard the voice of her sister, she looked at the creature again as it was gone the next moment. The girl then went back home away from the grave as the creature looked away from afar as It stood from a couple of tree's

" I... Must learn more of this place and this world if i'am order to survive." It then jumped from tree to tree as it went back to its cave. This thus begins a story about a monster not of this world, placed here to understand why it was sent here. It will learn and understand what this world will have to offer as it will soon discover another part of this world that will make it not so normal as we follow a new story.

For this world will not be prepared for the power of MONSTER X.

**Been a while. So this was something still wanted to make as it was just something i wanted to do because right now i'm working on the ending and set up to the next part of monster amongest hero's. I figured i would do something a little bit different and make a story about old boy X. Next chapter. We'll get the introduction to you know who and i need help thinking of a normal name for monster X and it can't be just X. **

**So i'll be doing this until whatever, i'am a little slow so please wait and to people asking why did you kill off basara and gave monster X the ability to Speak in the first chapter. **

**basara was a character i did liked but i felt like in my opinion, I would have liked him better if he was not human because he's a badass, just my opinion. Also why should a monster story mixed with harem work like this. To be fair japan does this but with mech anime so way i'm doing this my way. **

**The reason i gave him the ability to speak because even though there probably another way for him to speak, This was best choice i had since its the start to everything that will happen in testament. **

**So anyway enjoy and hope you like it also like i said i'm busy alot so it will take me time to roll these out so bear with me**


	2. Meeting the demon girl

_10 years later in a heavily populated part of japan_.

After about 10 years upon arriving on this planet, not knowing who he was or what he was sent to do, 10 years to figure out what this world has to offer and still the beast needed to know more, more so he can learn about this planet, its people, their way of life and all of the other things that make this world different.

The creature stood on a tree top looking at a city, he learned that this is where the most amount of the people on this planet lived and so forth.

" This must be the city." He said to himself as he looked. The sliver gauntlet then started to vibrate in his hand, He looked at it knowing that there is something special here, 10 years he had to understand what this little... Relic he had with him mean't and what its used for, The more he knew, the better. " Then there must be something else here as well."

He then took a good look at himself, His pitch fork like tail, black tar skin, Skeletal like armor on his body and his red eyes would probably give someone a good scare. " Might have to stay away from the ground." He said warning himself. He did learn that creature's like him would definitely or most probably not be welcomed there.

**Sounds of streaming air.**

He took one big leap, all the way from the forest and landed on the closets rooftop. He stood up and looked below him, He saw a good amount of humans walking with each other, along or in a big group some of them wore different things and others wore the same as the other.

" Is? This what is called a society." He asked himself as he still wondered about the humans. He then saw a line of them, standing and sitting in front of a place, there are signs but um...? he can't read it, but something else got his attention when he used his nose.

" *SNIFF* * Sniff* What is that?" He said wondering what the smell was, which he was able to find as he looked and saw a human man passing out bowels to people. " Hm?" The man was just handing out udon to people that would buy it and were hungry.

Have a good day."

**In a gust of wind.**

A massive breeze went by, covering the man's vision as well as the women that brought her food, she opened her eyes to see that her bowl of udon was gone.

" Hey what happened to my udon?"

" I'm sorry ma'am i'll make you a new one." They were unaware of what went by a a certain beast made it to another rooftop and looked at the bowl of food that he stole.

" U... don?" He said as he looked at the bowl. It was noddles mixed in with soup plus with all sorts of different veggies and meats. Since most people used chopsticks, he decided to use his hands which was a little difficult due to how wet and slippery the food was, He was able to get a handful and placed it in his mouth and once he chewed it and slowed it, his eyes went wide.

" RROAER!" He let out a small roar but of a little bit of excitement as he started to devour the food, shoving handful and handful of noodles, veggies and meat into his mouth. By far this was better than any dead animal that he eaten and killed in the wild, all was left was the soup so the beast then started to drink it, swallowing what was left as he placed the bowl back down.

" That... Is some good food." He said as he now likes udon, but he still couldn't let this stop him exploring so he then jumped to another rooftop, then looked around then jumped to another and another, and another and another.

_3 HOURS_ LATER.

The sun was now a little bit more over the sky, moving east. The beats looked at the sun and then around himself again, wondering what more could happen in this new place. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he found buildings that were a lot smaller than the ones he's originally seen.

" Odd." He said to himself as he saw the change in size of the Stone and steel. He was then able to spot some tree's, across from another building as he jumped into the shrubbery, now being on street level some things did look small to him but his eyes were glued to some of the machines passing by on the road. " Curious."

" Enjoy."

" Thank you."

His ears heard the conversion of humans very closely, He looked an saw a human girl, wearing a dress of a mixture of purple and white with block socks and shoes, his eyes then went to her hair which was red, same as her eyes, his eyes. It was odd to him that he now seen a human of this type before. The girl was then approached by three boys that looked very... not formal.

" Hey look at this girl."

" Ain't she a pretty little thing." One boy was gonna touch her but she slapped it away and looked at them with an angry look..

" Touch me and i'll kill you a hundred times." She said as she walked past the boys not bothered by it. The boys left as the beast saw the girl walk off into the distance.

" Curious, very curious." He said to himself as for reason unknown decided to follow her, unseen as something was very unusual about this human, something very odd.

_Some bits of walking. _

After about an hour of walking and tailing this girl, He sat up on a tree, perched and saw the red headed girl walk into a small building. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a small slivered haired girl, wearing a unusual Gothic dress with some symbols on her hair.

" Welcome back mio, did you get the ingredients."

" Yep, all right here."

" yay." The little girl yelled excitedly as her and the red head walked into the house and closed the door. The beast sniffed the air around him and felt an something odd about this, no part of the city was like this but it did not bother him, he tailed the girl only for it to be a minor flaw in his senses.

" I wasted my time." He said as he was about to jump away as the sun set.

**Sounds of a door opening**.

He heard as he sees the two girls leaving their home to do something else as they walked down the street.

" Fine." He said as he continued to tail them more.

_a Little bit later._

The sun set and the night sky was on them. He followed the girls to a hilltop overlooking the city, Using his ears to listen in.

" What's wrong with this place mio, it's perfect." The silvered haired girl asked.

" I don't know, this place just feels off to me."

" *Sigh* fine guess i'll find us a new base. Still kinda wish i had a hand with this."

" With what maria?" Mio asked the shorter girl peaking the creatures interest.

" A hand with keeping you safe, i can't do this on my own."

" We've been fine maria, we'll manage."

" Come on mio." While the two talked, the beast looked and was somewhat Interested by their conversation. " Mio! Look out." Getting his mind out the gutter for a second, The beast now see's what looked like spirit like reapers, surrounding the two.

" This is something, looks like we found the demon lords little girl." One of the spirits said to them as Maria changed clothing, growing out wings and a tail and the beads in her hair looking like horns.

" Get out of here mio." She said as mio start to flee. Two of them stayed while the other went after the red head.

Watching this the beast did see interest, Even from what the reaper said was also but this was not his concern, This has nothing to do with him, he turned around and walked away from this.

" Not my concern for which i will have no part of." he said to himself. Mio ran from the minion down the hill and started to tremble as she lost her footing and feel down.

" Don't worry little girl, we're not gonna kill you, your just gonna be a slave for the real demon lord. The word slave ringed, it ringed as the beast heard this word, his eyes grew wide as he looked behind him.

Mio was not facing this thing as it was about to grab her.

" Mio use your power." Maria telling the red head but she started to cry as images of a bloody sight and fire went through her head, a trauma of the past.

" I-can't!" The reaper then laughed.

" ha,ha,ha. of course you can't, you can't even control your power. Too bad you don't have anyone else like your succubus around to help you." He said laughing as mio closed her eyes as what was about to happen was going to be bad very bad.

" Mio!" Maria said as he was about to touch her.

Bad... For them.

**CRUNCH!**

" ggahhh!" She heard the sounds of pain as she looked as there was blood on her, not her blood. She looked and saw the reaper being Bitten by something, she looked at its eyes, it pitch black glowing red eyes, the skeletal white armor and the black tar like skin. It put one hand on the reaper then then used its mouth to rip him in half like paper. Maria and the other two saw this happen and was jaw dropping to say the least.

" Woah!" The two flew off without a word, either scared or need to inform their masters. Mio watched as this beast just rip apart this reaper like nothing.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" It roared loudly, making the two cover their ears. After it roared it looked at mio, making the girl a little bit scared.

" Hey back off." He saw the silver haired girl running to her side as he watched her. " Look ugly, whoever sent you better not waste your time. If you want mio, you have to go through me." She said trying to be brave but was scared on the inside as her legs were shaking. He looked a the shaking legs of the sliver haired girl then back to mio, seeing tears fall over her face. He recognized that.

" Why is she crying." The two heard the beats spoke and were a little overwhelmed.

" Did-did you just talk?" He then pointed at mio seeing the tears.

" Why are you upset." He said as he was walking forward.

" Hey! Answer the question." She said but he kept walking. " Okay your asked for it." Maria charged forwards and punched him in the chest. This stopped him but.

" Move." he said as he used his tail to pick her up by the legs and moved her aside. Maria looked and saw how close he was to mio.

" Hey i said back off!" He didn't listen as she stood in front of the red head, he kneeled down making mio even more scared that something like this was in front of her, the way he looked was even more so.

" Why? Why did you."

" You lost someone." her eyes widen to what he said.

" How? How did you know." She asked the beast.

" I may not know much about humans or anything else about this world but i learned that if somethings cries, then its means that something in their life was taken from them." His words can't express what went through mio's mind, how this creature knew about her adoptive parents death's she does not know. He then stood up and Jumped away.

" Wait!" She said but reach deaf ears as he was gone, left into the woods. Maria went back to her Gothic dress and looked at mio.

" You okay mio?"

" I, i don't know maria."

_Few hours later_.

The two girls then went back home, mio took a bath to relax, her breasts just floating in the water, her red haired flowed with it. She could not get what that creature said out of her mind.

" What was that, and how did it know." She said as she enjoyed the rest of her bath. She got out wearing a yellow tank top and shorts as she saw maria on the table looking through a book.

" No, no thats not it either." She said sounding upset.

" What's wrongs maria?" She asked her.

" I'm trying to figure out what that creature was and nothing in the book of mystical beasts matches its description."

" You sure?"

" Look mio." She handed the book over and as the red head sat down and looked through it. " Nothing has skin like that or nothing close to that." She said having her head puzzled. Mio then found the page of dragons.

" Could it be a dragon?" She asked.

" Doubt it, a dragon dosen't have skeletons on its body or have a horn shaped like that, some can't even walk on two like compared how that thing did, It even spoke!" Maria said being a bit concerned.

" Maybe..." Mio was getting maria's attention. " We could ask it."

" Mio are you crazy!" She said almost yelling. " You have any idea what that thing is capable of."

" No i don't but." She said getting the images of her trauma in her head. " It some how knew what i was going there and it saved me so at least we should try to find it." She said standing up.

" Now that you mention it mio, i don't think that it will be hard to find."

" Hm? Why maria."

" Turn around." She said spooking the red head as she saw the shadow of the beast being the curtain of the screen door. Mio was able to get the courage.

" Its okay, it's not that scary just be calm." Mio said as she pushed the curtains and saw the creature again, he was alot taller then her now. " Okay, it might still be scary." She then opened the door. He just stood there and looked at the two.

" Um? Aren't you coming in?" Maria said asking it.

" Coming? In?" He said tilting his head.

" She means inside the house." Mio said as it stepped its foot inside then the other as he looked around him.

" This, is a house?" He asked as the two girl looked at each other.

" Okay we have some questions to ask you, mister." Mio said but don't know what to call him. " Mister monster."

" Monster? Whats a monster?" She said making a sweat drop from the girls head.

" _DOES HE NOW KNOW ANYTHING?!_" They said in their heads about his lack of knowledge.

" Okay let me ask you this, what are you and why did you help us." maria asked it as it then looked at them, both of them and then at his hands.

" I don't know."

" What do you mean you don't know." Maria asked it.

" I don't know what i am, nor the reason to why i helped, I just felt... enraged for a moment then for some reason i don't remember why." He said as he then sat down, looking at his hands. Mio came up to him.

" Hey." He looked up and saw her, She see's the look in his eyes, the look of... lost. " Do you not know anything about this world." She asked.

" No, no i don't. I have only been alive on this world for only ten years and yet i know nothing about the life here on this planet." Hearing it say planet which would come to one conclusion.

" _He's an alien?!" _The two panicked in their minds but kept it cool as they looked it. Maria then had a smirk.

" Well then mister monster i have a deal for you." The sliver haired girl stepped in front of him. " How about this, in exchange for knowledge and being taught about this world." She said making him interested. " You have to stay in this house and protect mio."

" Wati?! What!" Mio said in shock. He then looked at maria.

" What would i have to do."

" Simple." She got up and presented mio, making the red head blush. " She is gonna be the next demon lord so she needs to be protected at all time so we like to list your aid." Mio then grabbed maria by her ear. " OW!"

" Maria can i talk to you for a moment in private." They then went over to the kitchen. " What is wrong with you."

" What? You said it yourself you wanted to find it."

" Yeah find it, not asking it to move in with us?!"

" Why? I said before we could use a hand to keep you safe and you saw how he ripped the reaper to shred's he's prefect."

" Maria, in case you haven't noticed, We don't even know what he is!"

" We'll work around that besides, its not like he's gonna rampage through the streets, he's got the mind of a child so watching over him will be easy."

" I don't know maria."

" Why are we whispering?" They looked and saw him barge in on their conversation.

" Wha?! Hey!"

" Okay first lesson don't eavesdrop on a person's conversation."

" Why?"

" Why? because its rube, people don't like it when your rude." he understand.

" Okay." He said as he was pretty calm about.

" perfect looks like is settled it but."

" But what maria?"

" We need to come up with a name for him."

" A name?" He asked them.

" yeah, names are how people can identify each other, like this my name is maria and this is mio." He then looked at both of them.

" Maria, mio. Okay." He said understanding it.

" Now what should we call you?" Maria said to herself as both her and mio looked at him, the fork like tail, tar like skin and skeletal armor and red eyes does not help with it whatsoever.

" How about skeletor." Maria said making mio and the beast.

" Maria thats awful."

" Come on it's makes sense with the skeletons on him."

" NO." He said not liking it.

" See! He dosen't like it."

" Okay fine." She then thought of another name. " How about tar face."

" No."

" Okay come on, you didn't know about names were and now your being picky." Mi then though of a name and tried to think. A creature that no one knows about, a creature that is from another world with now memory about its life.

" How about zero." Maria then looked at her.

" Zero?"

" Yeah." She then looked at the beast. " A creature that no one knows. Zero."

" Okay mio, i had some bad names but really that's."

" i like it." They heard what he said as he responded. " I like that name." They both just kinda went with as they looked at them.

" O..kay? Then from now on we'll call you zero." He looked at the two.

" It's getting late, I'm gonna head to my room."

" Alright mio." the two watched her walk upstairs. " If you want, we have an extra room upstairs."

" A room?"

" Just follow me." Maria said as he followed the short girl. She opened the door to be a clear room with just only a bed. " This basically where humans sleep, if you want this could be your room."

" My room?" He said as he walked in and looked around him, This was his. He then layed down on his bed and felt how soft it was. " Soft."

" Yep it's pretty soft now i was thinking that tomorrow we would start teaching you and we should." She didn't hear him as she looked to see what was up. " Hey, you listening?" She said as she looked over him and saw him with his eyes closed as he fell asleep. " Hm? Guess he must be tired." She then left his room, turned the light off and closed the door.

" Goodnight monster zero." She said smirking, closing the door with that came how this story will begin. The monster named zero will help the daughter of former demon lord. He will learn about this world and the forms of life that inhabit it, besides the humans but nothing will know what this beast known as monster zero is capable of.

**SO CHAPTER 2 done, Finally got a name for him, zero i figured that it would suit him because of him being a ghidorah. Also next he will just be learning some stuff about the world and then we'll bring in the more... ecchi stuff that we know in testament. anyway enjoy this longer chapter then the last. Also i will add another toho monster in the story, its gonna be good. **

**Actually we're gonna scrap some ecchi because i came to the realization that with X it would just look weird... Unless i want to turn him human to which i am very against doing so we are gonna just have little ecchi so just where the girls would be naked by themselves and so fourth i do have a idea planned for when maria shows the master servant pact. **


	3. Learning about humans

_The next day. _

The sun rose over japan as it should, and in their home, mio woke up seeing the sun's rays hit her blinds on her side of the bed. She got out of her bed and prepared her school clothes, hopefully maria made breakfast and no doubt she'll be leaving her... other guest in the succubus hands.

" She better not teach him the wrong things." She discarded her full set of pink pajama's and put on her school clothes, a white long sleeved girl's shirt with a black skirt with a line of white on the top as well a orange lace around the collar to finish it, She then tied her red hair up in her usual pig tails to complete her look.

She walked downstairs to see maria cooking in an apron with her usual lotia dress.

" Morning mio, hoped you slept well." She asked the redhead.

" Surprisingly i did, knowing who was in the next room." She said to her knowing full well who was in the room.

" Think you can be a doll mio and go wake him up." She said making mio a little shocked.

" Wha!? Why me?"

" Your the one that named him and technically this would be teaching him something new about humans so go wake him." Mio then pouted as she was hit with back talk by her own friend.

" Fine!" Mio then went back upstairs as maria had a smirk on her face.

" Hehe." She giggled in a low tone.

Mio slowly opened the door and saw the empty room, she then saw his tail over the bed and onto the floor all limp, she walked in further to see him sleeping which did scare her, even though his eyes were closed, his mouth was opening showing off his rows of sharp teeth.

" Jeez and i though he was scary when he was awake." She said to herself as she was able to get closer to the sleeping beast. " Hey, hey zero wake up." She said calling him by his new name. She then took notice of his body's feature, The tar colored skin, the skeletal like armor, the one horn that stuck out for his head. A real beast of nature and he was sleeping on a bed. " At least he's asleep." She said as she looked at him more.

She then noticed on his chest as his black tar colored chest, below his chin what looked like muscle's. She stared at his muscles as she snapped herself out of it.

" Come on mio, this is a creature thats probably from another world, don't be thinking like that, your a normal girl, a normal high school girl." She said to herself as she looked at his muscles, she then noticed some on his arms as he moved them around and some on his legs as she thrashed them on the bed. " Well maybe i should just see what they feel like."

She got closer and put her hand out, she reached as she was close to his chest and in one second, her finger poked his chest and felt like... Skin. She then placed her hand as his tar like skin felt like regular skin, she can feel the muscle's and bone underneath it.

" Wow." She said feeling him but there was a problem.

" Um? Why are you touching me." Her eyes widen as she looked up to his head to see his eyes wide open as she was blushing madly as this.

" DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!" Her yelled could be heard through the neighborhood as maria was keeping her smirk.

_A little bit later _

Mio was standing by the table pouting and looking away as zero just sat on the couch titling his head wondering.

" Wow mio, didn't know that you wanted to feel up our guest." Maria said teasing the girl as she blushed red like her hair.

" I was doing no such thing!" Mio said to her as zero still had no idea what they were talking about. Maria then looked at him.

" Alright then zero, you ready to learn." He nodded at the succubus.

" Yes, i'am." He said listening.

" Sure you can handle him maria?"

" Of course, he's perfectly fine as long as he dosen't go outside, Would be better if we can do something about his eyes." Zero's ears flickered as she was talking about his red eyes.

" My... eyes?" He said asking.

" Oh? Well you see zero, your eyes are kinda...? Scary, adding on to your monstrous appearance so it would be best to try and change your eye color so no one will be, well running for their lives." Zero then looked at maria and then back at mio.

" I understand." He then got up and walked towards mio.

" H-hey? What are you doing!" Mio said as he got really close, face to face close. She stared at his skeletal like face, blushing on how close he is, Zero looked at her eyes seeing her red eyes. The red in his eyes glowed as the black then started to vanish, changing his eyeballs. He blinked and like that his eyes were normal. " How did you?"

" How's this." He asked maria.

" Woah, thats amazing, You now have the same eyes as mio." She said making mio blush more as she looked away.

" Okay, well i'm going to school, i'll see you two later and maria, make sure you watch him."

" Of course mio, safe travels." Mio got her back and went out the door and made her way to school. Maria then looked at zero, right into his normal red eyes. " Okay now lets do a little bit of schooling of our own zero." She said making the beasts head tilt.

" Schooling?"

_A little bit later first lesson._

" Okay, so the first thing that we're learning is human interaction." Maria said as she managed to get a chalkboard into the living room as zero just sat on the couch, moving his tail around him as he stared. " So the important thing about interaction is greeting." he titled his head at her.

" Greet... ing?"

" Yeah, when you meet someone for the first time, you would want to be friendly for example." She held her hand to him. " The best way to greet someone is with a handshake, just let your hand touch mine."

" Alright." He then extended his hand to her's and held it, maria's eyes widen to the feeling of his fine, assuming it was gross and a little hard but to her surprise, It was fine it was just like holding a latex glove, they his skin felt to the touch.

" Wow." Maria said in surprise.

" Something wrong?" Maria snapped back to reality.

" No, no its fine just your hand is, never mind now we just shake." Maria moved her hand with his up and down and moved her hand away from his. " See like that." Zero then looked at his own hand.

" That's it? Seems odd."

" Well it's basically a formal greeting like bowing."

" Why would i bow?"

" For respect that way your showing courtesy." Zero just scuffed at the remark.

" I don't bow." Maria was weirded out by this but left it alone at that.

" O...kay? Lets move on to something else

_Second lesson. _

Zero was then sitting on chair at that table looking at a plate full of food.

" Next, when in a public place you would want to show your manners, that way people won't mistake you for an animal."

" But i'm animal." Zero said to her.

" Just listen to me." She said as he looked at his food. " Now pick up the fork." He then picked up the spoon. " Thats a spoon." He then put it down and picked up the knife." Not that fork either." He put it down and picked up the fork.

" This it?"

" Yep. Now lay your napkin on your lap." He tilted his head at her. " That little sheet in front of you."

" Oh!" He saw it and lay it on his lap.

" Perfect now your free to eat." Maria said as he looked at the food but.

**SMACK!**

He slammed his face down on the plate and devoured the whole plate of food. He chewed it like a dog thats gone weeks without eating, maria was horrified by this, He looked up as his face was covered in sauce and little bit of food leftovers, he then looked at maria.

" How's that." Maria then started to clean his face.

" Well... we'll work on this later." She cleaned his face off from the mess he made.

Third lesson.

Zero was now standing in the middle of the living room as maria looked at him.

" Next lesson we'll be working on your behavior."

" behavior?" He tilted his head again.

" When your out in public or in a visiting a friends house, you can't just be acting like." She looked at him from his feet, to his tail all the way to his head. " You."

" I can't act like... me?"

" What i'm saying is that, you can't act like your usual animal like self, you have to act a little more human."

" And how do i do that." He asked her.

" Well for starters you can't shove your face into your own food." She said to him as he looked at the table and backed to her. " Next, don't sniff people, they might think its weird and also no staring."

" What if their suspicious." He asked her.

" Still no, unless it involves mio." He nodded at her. " Secondly, you can't run off on your own, if you do people will panic so its important to keep yourself hidden."

" What if i don't want to be hidden." He asked her.

" Well if its demons then fine you can be your monstrous type self, but humans is a no,no so keep in mind."

" Yes maria." He said listening

_Fourth lesson. _

Maria then handed zero a long trench coat, boots and gloves.

" What is this for and what are they." He asked her.

" These are called clothes, it's what humans wear and these for keeping your tail and all of your body hidden from public eye." Zero then looked at maria specifically her Lolita outfit.

" So your wearing clothes?" She then blushed.

" Hey don't get any idea's and yes, i'am."

" I just thought that every humans skin was different."

" No, its just clothes, its all different for boys and girls." He then titled his head.

" Why is it different? " She then blushed a little bit but got a little smile.

" Well you see, male's bodies are the basic human so most clothes fit them, for females their bodies developer a little bit differently than men's so they wear clothes in a different way." He then looked at her.

" Your body dosen't seem that different from a males, just a little smaller." She tried not to lash out because he dosen't know any better.

" You see, females end up having different body types compared to how many males have." She said as he listened. " For me yes, i'am a bit on the short side."

" And what about mio." He asked about the redhead.

" Now that is interesting, you see mio's body is the type that makes males go crazy."

" Why?"

" Have you ever notice the big large bunches in the front of mio's shirt." Zero did remember seeing such a thing from when mio woke him up and last night in that yellow tank top.

" I do."

" On a female, our breasts grow larger than males which is one of the reason that makes women different then men."

" But.. what are they used for." Maria blushed then looked at him.

" Oh don't worry thats gonna be a different lesson." She said in a giddy manner as zero was weirded out by it.

_later during the mid evening _

" I'm home." Mio said as she walked in through the door.

" Oh mio, your home." Maria said rushing to greet her. " How was the first day of school."

" Its was fine, how has our new guest been."

" I'll show you." Mio followed maria to the living room to see zero watching t.v and by the looks of it hypnotized by it.

" You made him watch t.v?"

" Yeah, it was part of a lesson but once i turned it one, his eyes were glued to it." She said as the two watched him looking at the television.

" How long has he been like that?"

" Um? About an hour and a half. Hasn't done anything since then." Mio then went by the t.v trying best not to get in her way and then turned it off as his eyes blinked and shoke his head. He then looked and saw mio.

" Hello mio." He saw the redhead.

" Guessing that you learned from maria today." She looked at the succubus girl and back to the alien beast as he stood up.

" More or less but i still don't know alot about this place." The redhead looked down from his feet then to his face to see his now normal eyes that were red like her's

" Can you... still see with your eyes as they are now." She asked him.

" I can see just fine, why?" Mio blushed when he asked.

" I just... making sure that you can see that's all." Mio had her back turned to him. Maria then came up to her.

" You know mio, we could try that one thing, its would be a good way to keep him on a leash." Mio knew what she was talking about at they both looked at zero.

" We could do that." She said to the silvered haired girl.

" Do what?" Zero asked the two.

_Later at night. _

The room was a little dark with some candles, there was a circle on the ground and mio changed back to her shorts and yellow tank top and stood right in front of zero as they looked at each other, with maria on the sideline.

" And? What is this again." He asked.

" This is called the master, servant pact." Maria said to him. " With a little bit of magic, we can keep an eye and a close watch on you." Maria said to him explaining. " And mio would know if something happend to you so it would be a little bit of a backup plan if something terrible happened."

" It would mean that you would have to listen to me." Mio said to him.

" Alright the seal is set so know all you have to do zero is kiss mio on her hand." Mio let her hand out, giving it to zero as he titled his head.

" Kiss?" Both maria and mio forget about his lack of knowledge and had to work with it.

" Okay basically you have to put your lips on the symbol that is on mio's hand." Maria looked and saw no symbol. " Wait? Where's' the symbol."

" maria i thought you know how to do this."

" I do, i don't understand what happened." Zero looked at the two panicking girls as he noticed a slight tingle on his hand. He looked at her saw the symbol on his hand, glowing on his tar like skin.

" This is?" The two girls then looked at it and saw that it was right.

" Wait? Why does he have it!"

" I don't know but i don't think you have a choice mio."

" I'm not kissing his hand!"

" Its alright mio, his hand dosen't feel that bad, feels like your touching rubber."

" No! I absolutely refuse!" The light of the room changed to a light purple in response to that. Around mio's neck was a heart shaped symbol and a collar like shaped around her. " What's happening ahhhhh!" Mio moaned out loudly as she was on her knees

" Mio!" Maria said in concern.

" What's wrong with her." Zero asked looking at her. maria then looked at zero with a look like she made a mistake.

" You see, when a master servant pact starts, its requires type of magic but i'm a succubus so mio is succumbing to lustful magic when she refused to kiss your hand.

" lust?" Zero said not understanding.

" Okay never mind that, right now your need to touch her." Maria then pointed out to two big factors that were mio's breasts " Specifically here." Maria said advising him.

" Maria why did you... ahhh!" Mio moaned out from the magic. Zero stepped forward looking at the redhead as he would do this. " No! Stay away." She said warning him. He was one step closer until his eyes started to glow red. There was also a red glow on his hand as he looked like he was looking into space.

" What the? Maria said wondering what was going on with him." After about a minute, his eyes stopped glowing and looked normal as they can be. " What was that zero?" Maria asked him as he looked at his hand.

" I know what to do." He stuck his hand out towards the red head.

" Z-zero! Don't you dare." He had one finger out, this case one claw out. It creeped closer and closer towards mio's body, she closed her eyes in anticipation, But his one claw glowed yellow, he moved his finger up from her upper body to her neck where her pact sign was, he touched the heart which caused a little bit of yellow lighting to pull out and within a few seconds the symbol around mio's neck was gone.

She stopped feeling the lustful magic as she was better.

" Wait i... feel better."

" Zero how did you do that!" Maria said asking him as he pulled his hand away and looked.

" I... I don't know."

" You weren't figure it out, you were meant to touch her like."

**GRAB!**

Mio then grabbed maria's head in anger as mio had the look to kill.

" What was that maria." She said to the little demon as she was in tears.

" I mean. Uh? good job zero." Mio then dragged maria off in another room. " Ow! Mio thats my head. Ow!" Zero saw the girls walk off as he looked at his hand again, wondering how he was able to do that.

" What is happening to me." He asked himself. He then saw mio walk back into the room.

" Well that takes care of maria." She said calming herself as she turned on the lights. She then looked at zero as he was on the ground looking at his hand. " Hey zero." She got his attention as he looked at her. " You okay?"

" I... don't know." Mio kept trying to figure him out but with how he has now memory it was hard, it was hard to tell if he was sad or just hard in general to read what emotion he has on his face.

" Thanks."

" For what?" He asked her.

" For um? Not trying to..." Mio blushed at the thought of what might have happened. " To not feel me up, in that way." He titled his head as he questioned it as mio saw. " You know what i mean."

" I just saw how unhappy you were when maria brought it up." She widen her eyes to that remark. " I still might not understand humans but i do know if someone is saddened by something, thats why i wanted to avoid that."

" That might be the reason to why your finger glowed and stopped it." He then looked at his hand again.

" Maybe." As he looked at his hand, mio thought about what he said, how upset she got when he was almost forced to touch her, She almost made him her slave, she felt a little awful for doing that.

" Hey." He looked at her again. " Tomorrow come visit me while i'm at school."

" But maria told me to keep myself hidden."

" Forget that, just for tomorrow, besides i think maria might be touching wrong things so tomorrow i'll be your teacher."

" I guess it will be fine."

" Great." She smiled at him, his eyes widen when he saw it. " Well i'm off to bed, good night zero." She then walked upstairs as he saw her leave. He then heard this beating, felt it in his chest.

" What is this... beating? He said looking down.

**Sounds of rustling bushes and harsh wind. **

His eyes widen like a beast and looked towards the direction of the back door but saw nothing. He growled as he walked away, back upstairs while outside a man wearing a mask was watching the house they lived in.

" This is very interesting." He said as he disappeared into the night, Making a plan to the new guest that arrived on this planet.

**Okay, end of that chapter, sorry for the delay, like i said i'm taking my time. So due to requests and as you see in the chapter we are gonna Edge out some of the major ecchi scenes that happen until chisato comes into the picture. **

**Two reasons for this. **

**1\. It would not in this cause not look or feel right for Zero to be feeling up mio or maria as he has no idea what he's doing or that matter understanding what he's doing. **

**2\. It would just look weird if you think about it. **

**Now for the master servant pact, What zero did was give a jolt of his own kaiser energy into the magic in mios neck, causing the lust to stop for now so this will occur again. For plans to this story, i'll be adding another toho monster but as a alley for zero, just wait and see also i don't know who to add as a villani because some of the major villains i can't use aside from i think orga but i don't know. **

**Anyway enjoy reading.**


	4. A beast in a demon's world

_The next day_

What felt like to be an eternity of slumber, zero opened up his eyes to his room. He sat up and saw that his room was a different color from a mint green to a dark blue.

" Hmmmm?" He also saw some posters of kaiju movie films that were popular in japan like the host, Shin gojira. That one poster took his interest as he looked at the posters. " What is this suppose to be?" He said to himself as he questioned this and wondered who put them there.

He then walked downstairs as he saw maria cooking, the silver haired gothic loita noticed and looked at him as he approached.

" Oh? Morning zero how did you sleep." She asked him.

" Fine, Aside from the room i slept in being a little different." He said to her as he sat down.

" Oh that, you see i did that." She said to him as he tilted his head.

" Why?"

" Come on zero. You can't just have your room being a color that isn't you, along with no decorations of that sort." She said to him about the wonders of room decor.

" Why is that important?" He asked as she felt shocked to hear that.

" It's important because whatever's in your room is your personal treasure room, stuff that you saved from traveling or anything that you found in life." He then looked up to the spot where his room was and then looked at her again.

" I'll try to remember that, Are we still learning today." He asked her.

" Of course, Right after breakfast." She said as she set the table. Zero looked around and nowhere in sight a certain red headed demon.

" Where's mio." He asked maria.

" She went off to school about an hour ago. How come your asking?" She asked him.

" The other day she asked me to visit her in school." Maria went wide eye from what he said. " I was just wondering it would be okay for me to be out in public." He asked her which made maria smirk.

" Of course you can zero, as long as you can avoid street level and people seeing you then you should be fine." Maria said to him as then looked at the food on the table. " But wait till after breakfast then you can go."

" Why after breakfast?" He asked as she was getting a little sweaty.

" Well, you can't just go in public with an empty stomach." She then put a bowl of cereal in front of him as he looked at it. " Now let me get you something to drink." She then went to the fridge to get a drink. Zero looked at the cereal and saw some paler white bits in it and sniffed it.

" Thats familiar." He then looked at the front door.

**Zoom! **

" Okay how about some." She looked and saw that zero was gone and out the door in a flash. " Juice." She then pouted as she put the picture down. " Did he know i put mio's panties in his cereal, Dammit!" She said in defeat.

_At school. _

It was about close to lunch and mio just got done with her class and was ready to go eat.

" Hey mio." Mio looked as a couple of classmates came up to her. " Wanna eat with us."

" Um?" Mio thought about it or atleast was until she saw a certain creature's head pop out from the outside of the window. " What are you doing!" She startled her classmates as the two were alarmed.

" We're... just asking you to eat lunch with us?" Mio was now embarrassed as she just yelled at them.

" Oh! No, no. Not you guys i was just referring to the... She tried to think of a lie to make on the spot. " I was talking about the bird that landed on the telephone wire outside the window. The two girls then looked and saw the bird on the wire and raised suspicion but mio was relieved as zero moved away.

" Right...?"

" So is that a yes or a no on lunch?" One of the girls asked.

_On the roof of the school. _

Mio sat on the bunch on the roof of the school getting a good view of the blue sky and the town as she saw zero climb over the fence and landed on the same side of her.

" Sorry for startling you." Zero said apologizing about earlier.

" You made me look like a weirdo in front of my classmates."

" Sorry." Zero said again to her as the redhead saw the look on his face and noticed that he does feel bad.

" Its okay just don't worry about." Mio said as she opened her lunch and started to eat it. Zero looked at her as she caught him staring at her. " Anything that you want to ask." She said as she took a bite of her lunch.

" I do." He then got real close to her, she blushed as he sat down and came real close, face to face.

" W-well can you give me some space please." He listened as he stepped back.

" Does my presence upset you." He asked as her eyes widen to asking that. She then took another bite.

" If i have to say a word to describe you in a my life, its well... Interesting." Zero tilted his head at her.

" Interesting?" He asked.

" Yeah, it's interesting to see how my life turned since now your in it so yeah it's something." Zero heard her comment and felt a little bit... well happy.

" I see, another question i like to ask."

" Of course ask away." She said to him.

" What emotion is the opposite of sadness." He asked her which made her question that but remembered he dosen't know alot about human emotion.

" The opposite of sadness is happiness."

" Happiness?" He titled his head again.

" It's a emotion that gives you this warm feeling inside your heart, something like getting a gift or having a good day is something that can make you happy."

" Does every human experience happiness." Mio then looked down.

" Sometimes in their life, But mostly humans can suffer from mostly sadness and anger."

" Anger?" He asked her.

" It's an emotion that can bring out the worst in us." She still remembered the other night where zero brutally snapped the neck of a demon, looks like he dosen't remember it. " But lets move on from sad stuff and all that right now let me just enjoy." The doorknob moved on the door leading to the roof which made mio panic as zero heard it. " Oh no."

" What?"

" Okay zero you need to hide, right now."

" Why?"

" Its because one of my classmates is about to come up here and the last thing i need is you scaring the hell out of them."

" Okay i understand." Zero then hopped over the fence and hide from site.

" Oh thank god." Mio watched the door open and saw a girl with the same uniform with lite blue hair and amber colored eyes. " Can i help you something?" Mio asked the girl.

" I heard another voice up here."

" Another voice? No way it's just me." This girl was suspicious as she looked around.

" Are you sure your alone up here?"

" Of course i am why wouldn't i be." Mio said trying to lie better. The girl then came up to mio and said to her with a serious look on her face.

" There are many dangers coming mio naruse." Mio was then a little worried. " I should expect that the next demon lord should be prepared to defend herself." She said as she walked towards the door.

" Wait who are you! How do you know who i am." Mio asked being a little furious. The girl looked at her.

" I'm Yuki Nonaka and i'll be watching you and your succubus friend." She said as she closed the door behind her. Mio was trying to relax a little bit as she looked at the fence.

" Zero you can come out now." She then saw him climb over again. " Sorry about that i had no idea how that girl knew who i-"

" I know her." Mio was a little shocked to hear him say that.

" Wait did you say you know her?"

" Yes i do." She just looked at him awestruck as this was something she didn't know.

_Later back at home. _

" What do you mean zero knows someone from the hero clan." Maria said in shock and suprise as mio and zero sat on the couch.

" Honestly maria i'm as shocked as you are." The two then looked at zero as he looked at them. " Zero, please tell us how you know that girl."

" I thought we were the only humans that you know." Zero then stood up and looked at the girls.

" I've been on this planet going on ten years now."

" What!" Both girls were shocked to hear that.

" How is it that you avoided being discovered for so long." Maria asked her.

" I always stayed away from human cities and avoided them, it was until a week ago that i wanted to know more about the people that walked on this world." Zero said to them explaing them.

" Then how do you know yuki." Mio asked him.

" It was... the day that i came here, i saw a large beam of light and went towards it." Zero explaing his first moments on earth. " I saw a small girl with blue hair crying by a corpse of a small human boy.

" So... what was the huge light." Maria asked which zero showed as her right arm glowed red and came a metal gauntlet along with his sword that he obtained that day.

" It was this." He said showing his saber to the girls.

" Woah." Both girls said looking at the blade.

" Thats the Cursed Sword Brynhildr, legend says that it has the power to seal evil spirits." Maria said letting zero know the name of the blade.

" This sword should be with the hero clan but zero, why do you have it." Mio asked him as he looked at it.

" It called to me."

" It called to you?" Mio said to him confirming

" Yes, its with this sword that i'm able to speak to you now." The sabre disappeared from his arm. " But now i rarely use it because i have no need to." He said to them as they know of his sword.

" Well zero i think that might be best."

" Yeah because if the hero clan finds out that you have that sword, they will try to come after you." Maria and mio said warning him of the consequences.

" Then i can't let that happen then." He said to them.

" Wow, never thought i would hear you sound so confident zero." Maria said to him blushing.

" I don't want them getting in the way of the reason for being here."

" And? What is your reason zero." Mio asked as he looked at her.

" What we talked about... to protect you." What zero said made mio blush as maria was a little smug about.

" Oh mio, your face is a red as your hair."

" Shut up maria! I'll kill you a hundred times so stay quiet." Mio then went upstairs to change as zero titled his head as he didn't understand what just happened.

" Did i? Upset here again."

" No, you didn't do anything zero, it's just mio has a little bit of a struggle with herself when someone says something nice to here so don't worry about it."

" Okay." Maria then smelled something foul.

" EEW! What's that smell."

" I don't smell anything." zero said to her Maria came close to him and sniffed, when she did her face turned green and moved away from him.

" Oh my god! Zero why do you smell so bad." She asked him.

" I don't know what you mean, all i did was walk back and forth from here to mio's school."

" Was there anything along the way that smell bad to you." She asked him wanting to know.

" Not particularly, i did found a small little creature when i was walking back."

" Small little creature?"

" Yes, it was small, bushy tail and it had black and white stripes."

" Zero! That was a skunk."

" A skunk."

" Just... go and take a bath and rinse that smell off."

" Okay." Zero said listening as he walked upstairs. Maria just sighed.

" What are we gonna do with him." She said to herself.

Zero then sat down in the tub, soaking his tar like body along with the grey skull like appendages on his shoulders and the rest of his body trying to get rid of the smell. He then thought about today, learning new emotions that humans have, anger and happiness was something new to him but yet he still didn't understand it.

**Knock, knock. **

He heard knocking on the door.

" Hey zero, you okay in there." Hearing as it was mio behind the door

" Yeah, i'm fine."

" You sure? You understand how a bathtub works."

" I got it down, i used to clean myself in lakes all the time when i lived in the woods."

" Oh, thats good to know." She said as she was still behind the door. " Hey zero."

" Yeah."

" Did you really mean that... You would protect me." She said as she was blushing.

" I did." Mio's chest was pounding from saying that. " I still want to learn from you and mio, If protecting you and maria is the best way to do that then i'll lay my life down to do so." Mio's heart was all over the place as he was saying this. She then walked in to the bathroom only with a towel. He saw her, his face was normal but he felt this fast beating in his chest and it did not stop.

" Do you want me to wash your back for you." She said to him offering

" I guess i wouldn't mind." He got up from the tub, mio closed her eyes trying not to see his... thing as he then sat down on the chair. She opened her eyes, grabbed a sponge and started to wash his back. While this was going on both of inside their minds was this.

" _What is with this beating in my chest."_

" _Why am i acting like this around him_." Both mio and zero though about the situation that their in so mio asked first.

" Is it alright that." He moved his head to look at her. " Walk me home from school tomorrow." She asked as her face was red.

" I guess i can, as long as we get some food."

" Sure, we'll get food." They both agreed to it as mio kept washing his back. Maria was behind the door and smirking and giggling about the two.

_Later during the night_.

Everyone was sound asleep, the night sky was filled with stars but shined a little bit more than the others, Zero was asleep but his eyes flickered and opened his eyes to be his pitch black with red as they were wide awake. He got up and looked out his window and then up as he noticed a bright star.

" grrrrrrrrr!" He let out a small growl just by looking at it.

_In orbit _

Above the earth the star shined as it got closer, closer and closer until

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **

It was a small explosion but was reduced as what came out of the explosion was something else. A monster of pitch black skin, red fins on its back, a red vizor for eyes, a buzzsaw on its stomach and finally two scythe's for its hands, this creature's body all the way to its metal tipped tail was something not of this world as it approaches the earth

" CCCCCCHHHHEEEERRRRRNNNNNTTTTTTTT!" It roared as it made entry to earth's orbit. What will this creature do once it founds what it's looking for.

**And thats it. So this took a bit so yeah i'm adding gigan into the mix but not for the reason that some of you might think, we'll get some more yuki next chapter and chisato being introduced and into the action so get ready for that. Also some of you have seen the reviews i get, those are just from a bot that just spams them all day with no reason whatsoever. **

**I did went over the past chapters and used an advanced auto correct to help with the understanding so it's a little bit more helpful. **

**With the development with zero he'll soon learn more since i'm heavily implying that he is trying to understand how humans are and is experiencing their emotions. **

**For mio she is trying to figure out why she is feeling this way towards zero. **

**And some of you trying to figure out and the reason for pairing zero and mio which is a human/ demon with an alien just remember. **

**Steven universe... Alien rock chick does it with a human male. I know it's different but same rules apply to this. Anyway i will try to get bits and bits more of the ecchi into this because it is testament so anyway enjoy what i made and i'll work on the next chapter... peace **

**Reminder the reason why i've taken so long is because of my work schedule so keep in mind it will be a while for the next chapter to come but don't worry it will come so enjoy what i have as of now and yeah have a good time reading. **

**Pay no attention to the no lifes that write the bad reviews **


	5. Gigan the cyborg

_The next morning _

The sun rose high over the neighborhood, The birds chirped with no worries in the world. On his bed zero opened his eyes, feeling like he imagined something bad would happen as right before he went to sleep he felt something coming. He stared at his ceiling and wondered

" Was i imagining it or was it real?" he asked himself. His blankets started to move as he felt something on top of him, out of his covered was maria as she scooted over on his chest as she tried to sleep. He lifted her head up to look at the monsters expression of curiosity.

" Morning zero." maria said like nothing is out of the ordinary aside the fact she was naked and laying on top of zero.

" May i ask what you are doing sleeping on top of me maria." he asked her as she layed her head down.

" Come on zero, it get lonely sleeping in my room by myself. I just figured i would sleep next to you to make myself better, By the way your an excellent pillow." She said to him.

" Thank... You?" He said not knowing what she meant.

" Besides there was something else i wanted to check and i wanted to if i can get a reaction from you." She asked with a smirk.

" What is it that your checking." He asked her.

" Oh nothing just this." She said as He felt her hand touch a...certain part making his eyes wide. The reaction maria got... well.

RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!

**BONK! **

" OW!" Maria said in pain as she rubbed the bump on her head. The reason was the little stunt she tried to pull as zero got out of his bed. " Zero! That hurt."

" Respect my personal space please." He said giving her a word of warning.

" You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Maria said as she pulled the covered over herself being in a pouty mood now. Zero then looked out his window and saw how the day looked seeing it's a little later in the morning meaning that mio was at school. He then walked out of his room as maria saw him leave. " Where you going?"

" Mio asked me to walk her home, thats what i'm gonna do."

" But school's not out." He closed the door as he left. " Yet." She said as her words fell on silence. " Oh well back to sleep." She said as she layed back on zero's bed, but from outside looking from the window at a couple yards away was a red vizor staring at the house. It saw zero leave the house as he made a quick leap towards the school without being seen.

This second creature began to tail him.

_At the school a little bit later. _

" Maria did what?!" Mio said in shock after zero told her what the succubus tried to do this morning. " What in the world is wrong with her." Mio said about having to deal with maria's ideas.

" I was very... shocked to say to least when she... tried." Zero said trying to be very discreet about privacy.

" Please tell me that you hit her on the head." The redhead said asking.

" Yes, i did."

" Hard."

" Hard."

" Good, she deserves it." Mio said as it was the way she would discipline maria. " By the way put his on." Mio said as she handed zero a long white trench coat with hat as well.

" What's this for?"

" Hiding in plain sight, Don't want people to freak out when you walk me home right?"

" Right." Zero said as he agreed. He then started to put it on, Surprisingly the coat did a good job hiding most of zero's pointy bits and tar color skin, she then put on the hat to over his head. " How is it." He asked mio.

" Looks good, matches some of the white on your body, now lets get going."

" Yes mio." Zero followed mio out of the school grounds as they started their walk unaware of being followed in the shadows.

_In town. _

The two walked through the streets of town as they were on their way home but mio wanted to show zero some good points of this little town so they took a detour. They noticed a good amount of people around them.

" Very lively during the day." Zero said commenting on humans.

" Well thats how most humans spend their time. Actually zero is there something you want to. Zero?" She looked back and saw that he stopped, He stood outside of a store of a line for udon as his mouth drooled from that taste of the food he had before. Mio giggled and asked him " So you like udon."

" Thats what that food is called?"

" Yep, it's pretty tasty."

" Well lets get in line." Zero was surprised by mio 's idea.

" I thought you wanted me to walk you home."

" I do but that dosen't mean we can't have some fun together along the way." Mio realized what she said and blushed. " J-just don't think of this as a date or anything." Mio said as she went up to take her place in line leaving zero in question.

" What's a date?"

_After a line of getting food. _

After getting their food, mio and zero sat down to enjoy their food. Mio was too busy seeing zero enjoy his food, looking a little happy in the process as he was scarfing it down.

" I can you that you're enjoying the food."

" Hm?" Zero realized what he was doing, as of the other day maria taught him how to use manners when it comes to food so he slowed down his eating and slowed the food in his mouth. " Sorry for acting like an animal."

**Belch! **

He let that out as it was another sign of him enjoying his food making mio giggle.

" It's fine zero but it's good to know that you have manners." Mio then started to eat her food, while zero wanted to keep his pace of eating with her. The two enjoyed their meal.

_Little bit later after eating. _

Seeing as it was getting late the two almost made it home,

" That was pretty good." Mio said as she enjoyed her bowl of udon.

" It really was." Zero said having the most joy out of it. The redhead then looked at the beast wearing a trenchcoat, he noticed her staring and asked. " What is it mio."

" It's nothing its just, i would like to know more about you." She said to him as she was blushing a bit.

" I'm sorry for that."

" It's not your fault, we'll figure out a way to get your memory back."

" I hope so." He said to her, they were both one street away from home until zero smelled the air and put his arm in front of mio.

" Uh? Zero?" He then looked around, scanning the area with his eyes trying to found a disturbance.

" Mio, we are not alone." This worried her as she stood behind him.

" Do you know where they are zero and how many?" He sniffed the air again as his red eyes looked around.

" They are very close and their is only one."

" Only one?"

**Sounds of heavy metal hitting the ground.**

The two were meet with something different, a figure appeared in front of them, on its back it had fins with red and black coloring, it rose up to stand to look at them, it had a red vizor on its face, its skin was a dark blue shade, its had a small metal beak along with some teeth. The two major things about this thing was the giant buzzsaw on its stomach and his hands were scythes.

" CCCHHHHEERRTNN!" It roared as it stared at the two.

" Zero, what is that thing?"

" I don't know but i'll make sure that it dosen't hurt you." Mio appreciated the sentiment as the new creature stared them down, it then walked slowly towards them, ready its arms. This would be a reason to bust out the sword zero had as he readied it in his hand. It came closer, and closer.

Mio was scared as this thing she never seen before was coming closer.

" You better stay away." Zero said warning it but what he got was it coming closer about a foot in front of him and... kneeled

" My lord." ( **baited)**

"...eh?"

" ...eh?" That was the response from both mio and zero. The creature then stood up.

" I've been searching for you my lord, please tell me what has happened to you." It asked looking at zero making him the lord.

" Zero, why is he calling you lord."

" I don't know."

" You don't know." They both heard the creature yelling it. " How could you not know that your." It stopped talking since they were still out in the open. " is there any place we can talk about this more privately." It asked mio and zero.

_Back at the house. _

" Why is there a monster with scythe hands sitting on the couch." Maria asked as she was dumbfounded as mio and zero were as they brought him home.

" Pleas madame i can explain this."

" Please do." Mio said wanting answers.

" I Am called gigan and i've come from planet X."

" Planet X really?"

" Believe what you want small women."

" Hey!"

" I've come here on my own personal mission to find my lord and to make sure he is safe." Mio and maria then looked at zero.

" Wow zero didn't know you were royalty." Maria said to him.

" Not royalty." They all looked at gigan. " He is the last surviving member of his race.

" The last?" Mio said questioning this.

" The planet was destroyed, the only people that were off world were me and him."

" So you wanted to found him to be his bodyguard."

" In terms yes, i wanted to make sure his race stays alive." He said to them " How is it you don't remember me master?" he asked zero.

" I'm sorry uh? Gigan but i have no memory of what happened before i came to this world."

" No memory?" Gigan questioned.

" We might think that he bumped his head."

" Did you two do this!" Gigan was becoming hostile towards the two girls.

" Wait? No! we didn't."

" Insolent humans, i would have the right to strike you both down." Gigan was very angry as he was gonna bring his scythe hands to cut them but zero stopped him.

" Gigan, if i'm your master you need to stand down."

" But if they?"

" They had no involvement with me losing my memory, in fact they are trying to help me so stand down." Zero said giving him an order.

" As you wish." Gigan said as he calmed down, making mio and maria relieved.

" So do you think you can help get his memory back." Maria asked while also trying not to be sliced by the cyborg.

" I suppose that it's possible."

" Let's do that tomorrow, it's getting late and i need my sleep." Mio said as she felt tired.

" Good idea." Mio lets leave the monsters alone to talk this out. Maria said as she and mio went upstairs to sleep. Gigan then looked at zero.

" Why are these humans around you master?" He asked him.

" They are helping understand this world gigan, I don't mind having them around."

" That's a first."

" What?"

" Nothing.." Gigan said not wanting to question zero's choices. " Did the redheaded one named you zero."

" Yes and i prefer it that you would call me that too, not master."

" But."

" I'm serious." Gigan saw the look in his eyes, the red with color with his pupils, gigan saw something in those eyes that shocked him.

" Of course zero."

" good now, I'm going up to my room to sleep, do that same gigan."

" Yes zero." Gigan watched his master walk upstairs leaving him alone. " Something is very different about him, definitely not like how he was on planet X." He then took note of the day he had with the redheaded one, How Zero enjoyed the day. " Is that what humans called. Happiness." He said wondering about that. " It might be useful to keep some humans around him, for now rest."

Gigan then stood up against the wall next to the couch and entered a power downed state, his vizor stopped glowing and his arms and tail stopped moving signaling that he shut down for the night.

More things to come as a masked figure watched from afar.

**Okay so thats done, thats gigan. I did get some people asking me to have gigan fight zero but the reason that i did not do that is that, zero needs allies. Godzilla had an entire island of monsters on his side. For zero i needed to give him at least one person or in this case kaiju to work with him in the upcoming battles. **

**The top 2 choiced i had in mind were either gigan and megalon but gigan was the more obvious choice and fan favorite to some of you. **

**along with that, zero is the last alien of planet X this choice i made simply because this was the best one i could use, I didn't want to use the secret sleeper agent stuff and all that and what he really wants is to destroy the world.**

**This story is about a creature thats all alone, never experienced any form of emotion and was used as a weapon, We'll get to that soon. We will get further when, next chapter i'll introduce Chisato and yuki will see Zero again and so fourth so yeah there's his story. Gigan is here to stay. **

**I think and idea i need is a villain, specifically godzilla villain. Keep in mind do you guys commenting your ideas on who to use. **

**As of now, i can't use king ghidorah, spacegodzilla, mechagodzilla, megaguirus, megalon and krystalak ( if you don't know who he is, he's in godzilla unleashed) Anyway enjoy what i have here**


	6. Origins of Zero

_The next day _

Mio was the first one to wake up on this new day, The red head but on her yellow tank top with her shorts, able to put her hair into her usual pigtails. She walked out of her room but first checked on zero, She cracked open his door to find him still asleep.

" Least he's sleeping soundly." She said as the beast slept like a normal person. Mio was still processing on what she learned yesterday, zero being the last of his kind making her feel bad for him then again both of him and her are in the same boat when it came to loneliness. She closed his door to let him sleep.

The redhead then walked downstairs to see if maria made breakfast yet.

" Maria have you made breakfast y-"

" SHH!" Maria told mio as she reached the floor.

" Why did you shh, me." Maria then lead mio to the leaving room to see.

" Thats why." They both looked seeing gigan just standing there in the middle of the room with his scythe hands out and mouth open.

" Why is he just standing there."

" I figured he might be sleeping."

" Standing up?!" Both girls tried to talk as low as possible

" I don't know how a half machine and half... Whatever he is works." Mio then walked slowly towards the cyborg to see. " Mio! What are you doing."

" If he's half machine then he must have a on switch somewhere."

" Mio he's not a toy." Maria said telling the redhead to be cautious. Mio slowly circled his body to see if she finds something, The scythe hands, the long dark blue tail with a metal tip at the end, the red fins on his back and the massive buzzsaw on his stomach was very concerning at this close range but mio didn't find anything like a switch.

" I don't see anything that looks like a switch."

" Maybe he has one of those voice command systems."

" Maria don't be stupid, i doubt if i say turn on it'll work."

" **POWER ON." **After mio said it, the vizor on gigan's face glowed up, he stood straight up. He was fully booted up as the two stood back a bit.

" Ah morning you two."

" Uh? Morning."

" Morning." The two girls feeling weirded out by the cyborg.

" Sorry for scaring you two for standing in the middle of this room but after a long time traveling i needed time to recharge." He said explaing why he was powered down for the night.

" Okay? But you could have gone to one of the rooms upstairs." Maria said to him.

" I did not want to be a bother so i just decided to stand in this spot for the night."

" Well just remember that we have a room you can use." Mio said to him extending the offer.

" I will keep that in mind." Gigan said to them. " Anything you two want to ask me." Maria and mio were surprised by this.

" What made you think that we wanted to ask you something." Maria asked him.

" Well normally if creatures like yourselves with those looks on your faces, means that you want to ask me a question." Maria was fine but Mio wanted to ask.

" Do you can tell us about zero, like what was he like before." She said to gigan but their was a brief pause as he remembered what was his master was like before.

" I... suppose i could share his past." Gigan walked over to the table, mio sat down wanting to listen. " But i should warn you two, this story is not a pleasant one."

" Hey, Its zero it's not like he was that much of a different person." Maria said.

" Wrong." Gigan said to her. " He was a very different person compared to how he is now."

" Then tell us." Mio said to him.

" Very well miss mio." Gigan said as he started to gather his thoughts.

( Story Time)

_**Before he was called zero, He was called monster X. His was tasked with one goal, wipe out planets in the name of planet X, everywhere he went, destruction and despair followed. He showed no hesitation towards any living being in his sight but it does not compared to how he was treated, Instead being treated equally like the rest of the planet, He was treated like an animal, a weapon no more, no less.**_

_**Whenever i saw him, he grew more and more Feral, Like a predator wanting to destroy its prey. When his purpose is fulfilled he is knocked unconscious and taken back to his chains on planet X. **_

_**It wasn't till the very last moments of planet X's life that he was sent off world as i was but chose against it to protect X. **_

( Story end)

" And that brings us to the present, X is now zero and has no memory prior to his arrival on this planet." Mio and maria were just frozen in place in response to gigan's story

" Thats was, alot to take in." Mio said.

" Yeah never imagined he was treated like that before he came here." Maria said regarding to the story.

" Seeing him like that was part of my programming so i could not do anything to make his situation better. The part of me that was alive brought me terrible guilt." The mood was sort of brought down a bit from the story and X's now zero's past.

" I.. Need to get ready for school." Mio said walking back upstairs to her room.

" I'll just keep making breakfast." Maria Continued to make it, gigan was then eyeing her seeing how humans making their food. The silvered haired girl noticed the cyborg staring. " Can i help you?" She asked him.

" Don't worry just pretend i'm not here."

" Thats' um? Pretty hard." She said to him because having an alien cyborg right next to you with not really a usual thing.

" There is one thing i want to ask."

" And that is?" Maria wondered.

" How is it that Zero is able to speak." Maria was weirded out by this question.

" Wait? I thought he always knew how to speak."

" No, Being a weapon to planet X made his mind deteriorate, only noises he would make are growls and roars." It was odd considering that when maria and mio first met him and he was able to speak.

" His sword."

" His what?" Gigan asked.

" The other day, zero showed us his Sword Brynhildr."

" How does one sword have the technology give zero the ability to speak."

" Not technology, magic." Gigan was now confused.

" Magic?"

" Yeah its says that the sword is meant to bestow those with powerful abilities."

" And you think this... Magic sword? Gave Zero his ability to speak."

" You think i'm making this up." Maria said pouting at him.

" No but i do believe the effects in technology and science rather then the mystic and magic."

" So you think Your tech is better then our magic." Maria said glaring.

" Oh please small women."

" I have a name, its maria!"

" Well then maria, compared to you, my tech might just be better than your magic words."

" Okay then wise guy." Maria said with a grin on her face as gigan just stood their not knowing what she was thinking.

_Literally 5 minutes later _

" Are you two gonna be okay while i'm. Gone?" Mio came back down to see the kitchen a mess. There was food scattered on the walls, the table, the floor and thensome. She see's maria out of breath on the floor and gigan well.

" Done." He said as was done with his creation.

" What the hell happened! I only went up to change." Mio said to the two.

" Maria wanted to prove that her magic was better than my technology."

" And what did you two do to prove this." Mio asked him.

" Granted i brought up that we should not destroy this home so she brought up the making of food."

" I see then is this mess a part of this contest."

" Actually this was all maria." They both looked at the exhausted silvered haired loli giving gigan the finger. " She used a lot of spells in order to bake."

" And what were you guys making." Gigan then showed his creation.

" Pancakes as humans would call them." Mio looked at the food and saw it was completely normal.

" Where is maria's batch."

" Um? On the floor, on the walls and on the doors."

" Okay? Can i try some."

" Of course." He poked his scythe hand through one of them and handed them to mio, for a cyborg, he's pretty chill. Mio took a bite and then.

" Wow!" Mio said enjoying his pancakes.

" I assume these pancakes live up to their standards."

" Oh they more then live up to their standards." Mio said taking another. " See you guys later." She said leaving for school. Gigan then looked around the room and saw the mess.

" Does this mean i win?" He asked the loli on the ground.

" MMMMPHH!" She muffled onto the floor.

" I guess i better clean up your mess." Gigan said putting the pancakes aside. Maria then turned her head.

" I hate you." She said to the cyborg guest.

_Couple hours later at school _

It was just after her gym class, Mio was at her locker changing out of her shirt and green shorts but her mind was all over the place, thinking about zero's past, his treatment, being the last of his kind.

" I feel so sorry for him." She said about him, even though he looks to part of a feral animal, he's quite nice along with being the last of his species made him alone. The redhead wiped her face and saw she was shedding a tear. " Why am i?"

Her eyes widen as her slave crest appeared around her neck, her face was a deep red like her hair, She then fell over, passed out from the sudden activation of the master slave pact.

" Mio!" Her classmates saw her flew as they went to her aid.

_A couple of more hours later. _

What Felt like coming out of hibernation. Mio opened her eyes and saw her surroundings.

" Where? Am i?"

" The school's infirmary." She looked to her left and was shocked zero.

" Zero! Wha? How'd you get here."

" I came by to pick you up but i heard you passed out and wanted to make sure you were safe."

" How did you get past everyone."

" I wore my disguise."

" Nobody questioned you to why you were on campus."

" No, snuck around them."

" Ah." She then noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat and trench coat. " Why aren't you wearing your disguise now?"

" It got stuffy." He said to her making the redhead giggle a bit.

" What is it you find laughable."

" Sorry, just needed a laugh." Mio said as she layed in the nurse's bed.

" What happened, maria informed me that the curse would activate at times."

" I don't know." She covered her face under the blanket as she blushed. " I was just getting done with gym, after that i passed out."

" Hm, Be more careful, don't know when something like this would happen again."

" Okay." She said as he watched over him.

" Try to get some more sleep."

" But what about you?"

" I'll be fine, i'm doing what i need to do which is protect you." She blushed even more from him saying that.

" Thanks zero." Mio then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Zero then just looked around him to make sure no one else is around.

" Looks like it's safe to walk."

**Sound of a door opening **

His ears flickered as he turned and saw a women walk into the room, She saw zero standing over mio, She had long dark brown hair, glass on top of her green eyes, She wore a green sweater along with a white robe and she wore a short skirt around her hips and long stockings on her legs. Zero and this woman just stood across from one another, He was waiting for her usual human reaction, which was to scream.

But she looked at him, showed a small smile.

" Catch." She Tossed something over to zero, he caught the keys to the infirmary and the front doors to the school.

" Why are you giving me these, aren't you afraid of me?" Zero asked the unusually calm women.

" I've seen stranger things child, Your not the first alien i've seen." Zero was surprised by this women along with her tone. " I assume that you have a name."

" Its zero." He told her.

" Well zero, My name is Chisato Hasegawa. Judging by how close you are to miss naruse, you can also to expect to see me more often as well." She then walked back out of the infirmary. " Oh! One more thing." She said turning to look back at him again. " I would advise you to be on high alert tonight." She then left the infirmary making zero question what she mean by that remark.

" Odd." He said to himself but went back to making sure that no one else was here.

_Couple more hours later at night_

The crescent moon and the night sky was set was zero was still on watch, everyone left the school aside from him and mio. The redhead kept sleeping but zero kept his guard and awareness up at all times. He looked at the sleeping mio but then felt a presence outside, across the way from the school stood a man in mask staring down at him. Zero looked at him with his head eyes then looked at mio.

" I'll be back." He said as he walked out the infirmary after he left the redhead stirred awake, rubbing her eyes and then looking around for her bodyguard.

" Zero?"

Come into a clearing, zero meet with the strange man. He was thinking as he eyed zero.

" I must say, i never imagine miss naruse to be very clingy to outworlders." Zero did not care what he says.

" Why are you here."

" Straight to the point i see." The man said being interested. " My master is very interested in mio, in such we want to make sure she is protected."

" You..? Want to protect mio."

" of course, She is the daughter of the previous demon lord wilbert."( **Okay deadass what kind of name is that.) ** " My master only wants to put her in his care, just let me guide her and i'll be on my way." Zero said nothing but walked up to him to the point of where zero was in front of him. " Glad to see that you understand." The man held his hand out to shake.

Zero reached for his hand but past his hand and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled towards himself being face to face. Zero looked at him as his eyes glowed, He growled at this man.

" You lie!" Zero said to him, tossing him away as the man tumbled over, He got back up to look at zero again.

" Hmph! Your alot smarter than i thought."

" Zero?" Both parties saw the redhead come to picture. " What's going on." She said to them as the man had a trick up his sleeve. Zero then felt another presence seeing a shadow.

" Mio move!" Zero rushed through pushing her out of the way as this demon threw its weapon. Zero Felt this attack.

**pierce! **

A spear was stabbed their his black skin, his blood, yellow in color dripped down off the weapon. The man then laughed.

" Apparently not smart enough." He said as he saw zero push mio out of the way. Mio saw the blood, the wound. She was horrified of the sight.

" Zero why did... you?"

" Mio you need to run. AAAARRRAGGGGGGGG!" The spear then send volts of lightning through his body. After the shock, Zero passed out from the pain.

" Zero!" Mio said as she ran to his said.

" Oh how sad." Mio then held his head trying to see if he was still breathing.

" Why did you do this, why hurt him!" The man looked at her and then at his demon next to him.

" I figured you of all people would know miss naruse." She looked at him not knowing what he meant. " Your the next demon lord." Her eye widen to his response. " Everyday your power grows, making other demon lords curious and the hero's Cautious why do you think miss yuki attended this school." He said to her. " If you were to get out of control, she would have to kill you." Mio was almost in tears.

" Why me! Why do i have to go through this." The man then scoffed.

" Cause your special little girl, So special that aliens from other worlds are willing to be around you." The man said referring to zero. " Get her." The man ordered the demon to grab her, He came close, closer and closer still It was in front of her, she wanted to protect zero, It was about to grab her by her hair.

" Get away."

**SLASH!**

RRROOOOARGGHH!

The demon roared in pain as its arm was cut off. Mio looked and saw a blue haired heroine with sword in hand.

" Ah, the hero arrived." The man referred to the girl being yuki.

" Why did you save me." Mio asked the girl in armor.

" I didn't had any other choice." She took her stance and pointed her sword at the man. " You are not allowed to be here, I'm asking you to leave this place." Yuki said ordering the man.

" What if I refuse."

" Then i'll have to kill you."

" Hm? Then so be it, kill her too." He said ordering the demon. Yuki readied her sword, while mio looked at the unconscious zero.

" Zero you need to get up." Mio said with worry as the beast was in his own realm of torment.

**Gonna stop it there, Hope some of you enjoy this, We got chisato in here a origin story or in this case my way of describing it. You can tell you can sense the dynamic of gigan with maria, one has an agenda for lewd things with her magic. The other sensible and use his tech to... stop that. Yuki is back as well and will see more of her in the upcoming chapter. **

**If your wondering what happened to zero, Since he does not have his memories, He has no concept of what he is capable of, up to this point has been pure instinct and right now lets just say monster X might return. **

**I have decided on the godzilla villain to add so i got it figured out as you can tell i'm doing it a very different way the story is going compared to the light novels and the anime so keep in mind. **

**Let's also try to have a good year and actually learn to respect one another of ideals, Except for some of you, you know who you are just fuck off and let the good people read. **

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Also to my grammar and writing, i have it set to see any errors i make so now it i see something underlined it fixes it so it's all good.**


	7. The one called monster X

_To what transpires as of this moment behind the school building at night. _

To what felt like a sight to never thought to be seen, it was yuki laying her sword out to protect mio as the redhead herself was watching over the unconscious zero. Across from them stood the demon wearing the mask alongside him was a brute that was momentarily stopped from capturing mio.

" Mio!" The redhead looked to see maria coming up to her side with her succubus wears. " What happened to zero."

" I-i don't know, he was stabbed and next thing i knew he was unconscious." Mio said in distress from what as happened to the beast.

" Hmmm? I honestly think he would stay down this long but none the less i still have my duty." With a snap of his finger the brute went to try to grab mio again but yuki cut up his arm with her katana.

" I will not be letting you do that." Yuki said in a form of a threat to the demon.

" Course you won't, which i way i came prepared." He pointed a magic circle at his brute, which in turn made it split making a second copy of it. " two is always better than one." The two brute then approached the swordswomen as she brought her sword up, ready for a fight.

But for her she had a ally.

**Sounds of shots being fired.**

Everyone heard it and saw as two sets of metal hooks wrapped around both brutes keeping them down. Both yuki and the demon were confused.

" CCCHHHHEERRTNN!" They both heard the roar as they looked up saw the cyborg flying in the air. " CChhertn!" He roared again as she dragged the brutes across the ground, pulled them up over the sky and slammed them back down to the ground as he landed on the dirt. Gigan then retracted his metal hooks, as he looked at the demon.

" Just who and what are you?" He asked the cyborg.

" I'm just passing through and fulling my duty to my master." Gigan sharpened his scythe hands, the two brutes were able to get back up from that attack. Gigan saw yuki stood next to him. " Are you friend or foe." Gigan asked her even tho she was still weirded out by his appearance.

" Friend." She told him.

" Go for the demon. i'll handle those two myself." Gigan said as he flew over towards the brutes, stabbing them and dragging them across the ground. The demon not showing it with his mask was very concerned.

" Well this changes things."

**Slash! **

He dodged but still got cut on the side of his arm from yuki's sword.

" I'm gonna ask you again, leave this place." She said to him.

" Tempting but i'm not leaving till i have my prize." His hands then turned him sharp claws as she started his fight with yuki, the two exchanging blows as metal scratched metal. Meanwhile mio was too busy looking over zero trying to see what the problem is.

" His chest stopped bleeding." Maria said looking over the wound.

" Then what's wrong with him, why hasn't he woken up." Mio said to her.

" He's fighting with himself." Gigan said to them, hearing their conversation at the same time dealing with the brutes.

" What do you mean, fighting with himself." Maria asked.

" His memories are possibly coming back to him but his mind is trying to keep them out, making sure that it dosen't hurt him." He said slashing on of the brutes arm off, and dodging the other

" How do we help him."

" If you used your magic, you can possible enter his mind and help him through, if you succeed his wound should heal and he be back to full strength."

" Why am i thinking there is a butt to all of this." Maria said to gigan.

" He will also regain his old memories and lose his new ones." gigan said to them as maria and mio looked at each other.

" So he would."

" Not remember us." They both said as they looked at zero laying on the ground. Mio then came to a decision as she then looked at gigan. " How do we get him up."

" Mio!"

" I know maria but i need to do this." She then looked at gigan " Tell me how to wake him up." She said as she saw cyborg kept fighting.

" Place your hand on his forehead." He said as the redhead did just that. " Now use your magic to put your thoughts into his mind, Once your in his head you need to find, that should wake him up.

" Should?" maria asked in question.

" I don't know how magic works so don't quote me on this."

" Okay." Mio said as she focused her magic.

" Mio what is it dosen't work."

" It will work, it has to." Maria saw the look in her eye, she was dead serious on saving him. " Just keep watch over us."

" O-okay." The succubus agreed. Mio then focused her magic a spell circle appeared in front of her hand onto zero's forehead. She looked at the sleeping beast as he layed on the ground.

" It's my turn to save you this time." A few sparks crackled on the ground as mio closed her eyes and felt her thoughts go into him after that, the magic dyed down and she fell on the ground in a deep slumber. Maria just had to watch. The demon in the mask also payed attention on what just happened.

_Zero's thoughts _

What felt like a very extreme roller coaster ride. Mio opened her eyes and sat up.

" Ow! My head." She then looked and saw she was not on the school ground anymore. She stood up and looked like a service tunnel, it's color was a dark green/greyish scheme. She followed the path in front of her, She made a left and saw a window but that moment took her breath away.

" Woah!" She saw she was in deep space. The emptiness of space, she also pieced together that she was on an alien spaceship which really freaked her out. " OH! Kay. Calm down mio, your fine, your fine your just on some spaceship floating in space. Your the daughter of a demon lord you can do this."

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" She heard the loud roar as it did scared her. She saw some lights flashing further in the tunnel so she followed it.

" Please be here, please be here." She turned the corner and the door opened. She saw two people standing in front of a console, She stepped closer as the people were not people, their skin was black like tar colored with silver plates on their humanoid body, they had mouths but no eyes to see. " I think i'm gonna be sick." She said disgust by the aliens apprance's.

" Subject's appears to be unstable."

" Let us see." The two talk as a panel opened in front of them. Mio saw it open and right behind it was like something out of a horror movie.

" RRRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!" Zero was chained down, held against his will as a machine, in mio's eyes torture. Needle's, shockers with the examining that zero's body has been riddled with scars and wounds, out those would then heal within a few seconds

" Zero." She said in sorrow for him.

" Subject was been able to rapidly heal any amount of damage dealt to its skin tissue."

" Is it still breathing."

" Yes but it grows tired to each regeneration."

" I see. How much longer to we reach the next planet."

" About 2 cycles."

" Will It be ready to be released."

" Yes sir, time it will take for subject to destroy the target."

" Will take about 20 minutes for planets destruction in its current state." Mio kept hearing about it on what they are making zero do.

" Hmm? Thats still too long, nonetheless once the target is destroyed bring subject back on board as soon as possible for further experiments."

" Of course sire." The too then left the console leaving mio in the room. Good thing they can't see her. She went to the console but she could not read the alien language that she saw on it.

" Okay, okay which one of these lets him free or at least open the door to his room." She looked through but still could not understand it. " Dammit! Stupid alien technology."

" The... left... yellow... button." She heard the voice and looked and saw zero looking up at her with his stare of hit pitch black eyes with red. Mio listened and pushed the yellow button on the left and opened the door to her left. She walked into the room and walked down the flight of stairs. She then was on the same ground with zero as he watched her.

" You can see me?" She asked him.

" Yes... Your mio."

" Then you know who i am?"

" No..." Mio was confused by how he said that. " It's a name that has echoed in my mind for some time." He said to her as this version of him didn't know who she was. " Why are you here."

" To get you out of here." Mio then looked around him to see if there was a switch to his chains.

" Why? Why would you save me." He asked her.

" Stop talking like you don't need help."

" You really don't know what i've done, have you girl?" He said to her as she looked at him with concern. " I have destroyed many worlds, slaughter dozens upon dozens of innocent lives. The reason i'm chained up like this is because i don't try to kill the ones that experiment on me. Everything i touch dies!" He yelled at mio as she saw the anger in his eyes. " For all the things i have done, i'm not worth saving, i'm not important. So tell me mio, why save me."

He looked down in the ground to be left alone. Mio saw how sad he looked, she walked up to him and lifted his head up to look at her smile.

" I think your worth saving." She said to him as he felt something move in his chest. " A Lot of people of done some bad things in their life but they are offered a choice. The first is letting them be to wellow in their despair."

" What's the other choice." he asked her.

" Redemption and i think you deserve it."

" Why? I have done nothing to deserve it." he said to her.

" Yes you have." She then saw how beautiful she was, her smile, her hair, her eyes. " You saved me, saving one life has to ability to change others, plus." She then hugged him which left him without words. " Your important to me." That echoed in his mind. The noise in his chest started to ramp up in speed. His eyes went back to a normal white with red. " Come back with me zero." She said as a bright light shine over both of them.

_Back outside the mind _

Yuki was dealing with the masked man still. Maria was still on watched over the two unconscious bodies and gigan was able to defeat the two brutes. The demon then felt annoyed.

" Okay i had enough of this." He used a spell to trap yuki up to a tree. " I need to grab her." he looked at maria."

" No!" Gigan came at him but he dodged him and placed a spell on the ground, when it activated gigan's scythes then sunk to the ground, trying harder to lift them up. " What did you do."

" Just some magnetism magic to keep you still." The man said as he walked towards maria. " I'd like it if you move out of the way please."

" Like hell i will." She charged forward at him but He just kicked her in the stomach making her spit out blood and pushing her aside. " No! Mio." He walked towards her body as she was right next to zero's

" I will say didn't expect all this trouble just to get you miss future demon lord but right now my master needs you. At Least you won't be fighting with me on the trip back." He reached his hand out to grab her.

" Mio! Maria yelled to wake her up. Yuki tried to break free and gigan wanted to get his arms off the ground. The demon reached for mio, He almost succeeded.

**GRAB!**

They all heard and saw what just happened.

" * COUGH, COUGH!" The man was being choked and what grabbed him was zero's arm. He tried to pry his hand open. He looked down and saw zero's eyes open being the pitch black red eyes moved and started directly at the man. Zero sat up and looked at him

" You... Don't ever touch her." Zero said with the most aggression in his voice. He got up as well as lifted the man and tossed him across the field. The man was baffled as he got back up to his feet. Zero then looked at mio by his feet. " Thank you mio." Zero then looked at his opponent.

" Didn't i say this before beast, your not wanted!" The man tossed a spear again but this time zero caught it and with bits of yellow lighting running though his body, broke the spear.

" I may not be wanted but i'm clearly needed." Zero then made his blade appear as of now his entire body was coursing with electricity.

" RRRRROOOOOOOAOAAARRRR!" He roared so loudly that it felt like the whole world was shaking. The man was almost reconsidering his decision.

" So what i dealt with creatures like." Zero then just appeared in front of him. " You?"

**SLASH, SLASH SLASH, SLASH! **

In an instance four large cuts were sowed into the demons limbs.

" AAAHHH!" He yelled in pain was zero saw him drop to his knees.

" No, you haven't fought anything like me." Zero then grabbed his head and then kneed him in the face sending him flying. The man slowly got up as he didn't think he would be put to the edge as zero walked up to him.

" Damn you!" The demon the throughout his magic firing multiple beams of light at him. Zero then readied his sword.

" Keizer's shift." With one swing of his blade, the beams of magic just disappeared like nothing. Yuki was surprised by this.

" He was able to master the sword." She said to the technique he was able to do. Zero then just looked at the man as he was in pain.

" What? The hell are you." He asked zero.

" I'm called many things, to the people that helped me. I Am called zero, to my enemies i am called... Monster X." He said as his eyes light up yellow

" AAAHHH!" It was the last thing the demon said as he was turned to ashes by zero's beam attack. Zero put his sword away, he turned around to look at everyone with his eyes back to normal. He then went back over to mio. He saw her open her eyes to see him standing over her. " Are you alright mio." He helped her up.

" Yeah, yeah i'm fine. maria!" The redhead then went over to her friend. " Are you okay."

" Yeah, yeah i'm fine just some kick to the stomach is all." Maria said as she was able to get up. Zero then went over to gigan and helped him out of the spell.

" I'm sorry master."

" It's quite alright gigan."

" Wait do you have your memories back master?" The cyborg asked him.

" I do."

" And? What do you want to do now."

" I think." He then looked over at mio helping maria. " we'll be staying on the planet for a time."

" Of course master." Zero then looked back at mio and maria and then saw yuki by the tree as she was able to free herself. He walked up to her as mio and maria saw him do this. Yuki then just stared at the creature looking at him.

" Do you remember me." She asked him.

" I do, you were my first friend i made coming to this world." Out of nowhere, she hugged him and from another viewpoint, mio was red in the face as this girl was hugging zero.

" I'm glad, your name is zero."

" Yeah it was mio who gave me." He looked and saw that mio was right in between them all of the sudden " Um? Mio?"

" So zero want to tell me how you know her." The redhead said pouting at him.

" Why do you sound upset."

" I'm not upset just curious."

" Oh is miss mio jealous."

" I'm not jealous." Yuki just held onto his arm as she looked at mio. Zero and gigan just looked at each other not understanding a single clue to what is going.

" Should we head home now?" Zero said as the bickering went on.

_later back at home. _

Everyone went to sleep for the night all except for zero who was on the roof of the house starring into the night sky.

" Master?" Zero saw gigan climb up to him " You seem to be acting strange."

" What gave that away." Gigan then sat down next to his master.

" Well yesterday you seemed very lost but now you looks like you know what path to take."

" It would seem that way gigan."

" Would you mind telling me master." Zero thought of it and the words echoed in his mind.

_" Your important to me." _Zero the looked at gigan.

" That girl is doing something to me gigan."

" W Miss mio? What has she done."

" It's just, I still may not understand some things about this world but everytime i see her, i feel... Happy."

" Happy?"

" Yes, when i see her smile their is this pounding in my chest that i can't seem to figure out what is causing it to do so."

" It might be a sickness master."

" No,no this is something else gigan. Go recharge, we'll talk about this later gigan."

" Oh? Uh? Of course master." Gigan then back inside to rest for the night leaving zero alone.

" I'm important to her. As of now to this day, zero might have found something worth fighting for, a reason to live, a reason to keep going. It took a very long time for this but for an alien like zero to understand this emotion he has towards mio is something else entirely on its own.

**And there you have it. Next chapter we'll have more chisato and hopefully you guys enjoy what i'm making right now cause right now i'm losing steam. I still get those reviews but the bad ones i just laugh at them because i find it funny how they take the time of their lives to make a review like that which is hilarious to me, like being called a nazi for liking a genre of anime.**

**So anyway enjoy this chapter also i really need an editor **


	8. What's in store next

_The next day_

What felt like an eternity of sleep, Zero woke up staring at the ceiling in his room, now having regain his lost memories, the former destroyers does not know what to think about all of this. His eyes of a normal red color staring into his room with no decoration of sort.

" This room seems... empty." He said to himself.

**Knock,knock.**

He sat up as he heard someone knock on the door.

" Hey you awake." He heard mio's voice beyond the door.

" Yeah, i'm awake. How come your talking behind the door." He asked her.

" Well i'm running a little late and i didn't know you were gonna get up today."

" What made you think that." He asked again.

" Um? Because you got your memories back i figured that you would want to relax for today." She said to him with the door closed, he did not see the red on her face, blushing from thoughts of what she said yesterday.

" I thought about it but don't you still want me to walk you home." Steam was coming out of mio's ears.

" Y-yeah sure thats fine just make sure you keep your disguise on." She said as zero took notice of the girls stuttering in her words.

" I got it, have a good day mio."

" T-thanks." She then walked down the hallway with her heart beating like a speedway. " _What is up with me?" _She said in her mind as being around zero now makes her stomach empty and her heart speed up. " _Am? Am I falling for him?" _She said to herself as she shoke her head. " No way, he's not human why would i want to be with someone like that." She said telling herself as she then walked out the door and started her walk to school. Her cheeks were red as the thought did occur.

" Maybe i prefer it if he wasn't human." She said to herself as she thought of it. Meanwhile during the conversation with mio, even if he did not look at her just hearing her voice was enough to make the beating in zero's chest beat harder and harder.

" What is this feeling?" He said to himself trying to figure it out.

_A little bit later._

Zero walked downstairs, no maria in sight.

" Oh hello master." However he did see gigan just moving stuff around in the kitchen. Probably stupid to ask what he was doing as the cyborg just gather the stuff around his arms since... well he has no hands.

" Gigan, what are you doing?" He asked him.

" Well i noticed that some parts of this kitchen felt unaligned and unbalanced so i'm just fixing them." Gigan said as he did move around some tools.

" Where did you find these tools."

" Oh a couple of house's down had a shed full of them in the back of their house." Realizing that gigan has some stolen property.

" Gigan that is stealing."

" I know."

" Then put them back."

" I will just give me a minute." Gigan said making zero a bit worried. Gigan stared at some of the tools, a red scanner light shot from his visor and onto the tools. Zero watched him as he stopped his scanning. Gigan raised his scythe arm up and soon enough, he transformed his scythe arm into a screwdriver. " And there we go one human tool."

" Ah, i forget you can do that." Zero said as he remembered that gigan and replicate tools.

" And you were worried about me stealing." Gigan said smirking.

" Just remember to put them back where you found them."

" Aye master." Gigan said agreeing with zero. The tar skinned monster looked around and noticed that a certain silver haired succubus was also not around at this time.

" Where's maria." He asked him.

" She said she went to get some groceries, I believe in her own words was that due to some extra mouths, she needed more ways to experiment." Zero then felt something tick in his mind as maria's experiments were a bit... what's the word not cash money.

" Remind me to hit her in the head the next time she tries to do her stunts."

" Of course master." Gigan said as he got done scanning another tool.

" Also gigan i need you to do some research for me."

" Of course master, what do you want researched?" He asked his master.

" Well? Um? I been having these chest problems."

" Oh no! Your dying aren't you."

" What? No?"

" Stand back master." His hands then turned to defibulators. " I saw this on the t.v and i think 2,000 should be enough for you."

" Wait what?"

" CLEAR!" Gigan tried to touch him but zero grabbed his arms and judo flipped him onto the ground.

" I'm not dying you idiot."

" Oh! You uh? Probably should have said something before the clear." Gigan got up and his hands went back to tools. " What is the issue master." Gigan asked his master.

" I've been having these weird poundings in my chest."

" Did you eat something bad and it's trying to get out."

" What? No! Its... Its confusing to me i don't know why this is happening."

" Well when did it start."

" Its started when.." Zero remember how the first time the pounding in his chest started. " When i first met mio."

" Hmm? Maybe she must've put a spell on you." Zero then felt his chest and did not felt the pounding from earlier.

" You think?"

" Well i'm not 100% sure but knowing what we're dealing with, humans, demons and gods. I figured i would try to know the knowledge of magic."

" Okay, okay you might be right." Zero was then getting ready to leave. " I'm going to get mio and gigan please don't speak about.. my issue with them okay."

" Okay master but why?" Zero thought about it and came up with the reason.

" I think it's better if some things were kept to ourselves, I'll see you in a bit." Zero grabbed his disguise and went out the door leaving the cyborg.

" Okay guess i better return these tools." Gigan said trying to grab ahold of them with his arms. " Shouldn't be that hard." He said as he walked through the backdoor.

_At the school_

Some time passed by as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Zero stood outside waiting for the redhead, of course some people did see him as they walked by but kept their heads straight not thinking about it.

" Hm? This seems to be everybody." Zero said as the sea of students were walking their way home but no sight of mio. " Where is she?" He asked himself.

**Mayday ringtone starts playing. **

Zero then started to hear a noise, He felt a vibration somewhere on his body.

" What is that?!" Zero said alarmed by this, he didn't felt it on his body but on his disguise so he put his hands down into the pockets as he found the source in the left pocket. He grabbed and pulled it out to have it be a... Cell phone. " What in the world?" He looked at and see a note attached to the front, He took it off and opened it up and read it.

_" This is a cell phone, we use these to communicate. I figured i get you one." - Maria _

It would figure that maria would do this but it was a good thing. He flipped open the phone to see a message from mio.

" _Sorry i'm gonna be a little late so you can walk back without me."_ He read it and put it away as he then looked up from it.

" Hm? Now what?" he said to himself until he sniffed the air. His eyes widen and beared his teeth. " Impossible." He said as he looked around him, among the students he saw a boy with black hair and blue on the top of his head. Zero started to walk towards him then faster and faster until the boy saw him come up, zero then grabbed him by the shirt.

" Wha? Hey! Let me go." The other students saw this as zero dragged him away from everyone else. He dragged him to an alley and tossed him aside. " What the hell man!" Zero then took off his hat to show his face which frightened him. " Gah! What the hell?!" Zero then grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

" You have ten seconds to tell me how are you still alive!" Zero said with anger in his voice.

"Wha-what the hell you talking about man?" He asked him.

" The more you play this off, the more you test my patience. 5 seconds." Zero said as the boy was scared but that frightened face then turned into a smirk.

" Wow. Even not being able to use magic, you knew who i was from the moment i walked out." he said as he put his hands up in defeat. " Mind letting me down."

" Why should i."

" Well lets see, you have questions and i have your answers to most of them." He said with confidence to the beast.

" How will i know you won't try to kill me." Zero asked him.

" That is true but from learning from last night, i can't kill you or atleast i can't but i figured i give you a heads up from the demons that want mio naruse." Zero then calmed down a bit and put him down. " See was that so hard?"

" Don't make me regret this." Zero said putting his hat back on.

" Good now lets find a more suitable place to talk alien." He said getting his back and walking away.

" I have a name." Zero said to him.

" Oh sorry. In this form, my name is yahiro, what about you." He asked zero.

" Its zero." He said as yahiro smirked.

" Okay zero lets find a place to eat." yahiro said as he walked out of the alley all calme with zero two feet behind Him but ready to act if it comes to it.

_The pizza joint just down the straight. _

" Welcome how may i take your order." The waitress said asking yahiro and zero.

" I'll have a water and he'll have uh?" Zero didn't bother to look up.

" Water." He said to her.

" Okay be right back." She said leaving the two.

" Now then what is it you want to ask me zero." yahiro said as zero got some questions that he wants answered.

" Why are you after mio." He asked him.

" Straight to the point i see." Zero almost beared his teeth at him. " Calm down just joking."

" I hate jokes."

" I can tell." He said to him. " Mio is the daughter of the late demon lord wilbert."

" Demon lord?"

" Since he has passed away, mio has shown signs of holding great magical power which in some hands."

" Can be used for evil."

" Right which is why they would need to."

" Cut her open and see what makes her interesting." Yahiro was a little surprised by his answer

" I was just gonna say study but that works too."

" Here are your drinks." The waitress came back.

" Thank you." Yahiro said to her.

" Have you two decide on what to order."

" We'll take a meat lovers pizza."

" Large." Zero said to him.

" Right? A large meat lovers if you don't mind."

" Not at all." She then left the give them the order.

" I'm guessing you have a big history of being experimented on."

" Believe me. If i tell you, you won't have an appetite."

" Okay?"

" Who is after mio."

" The one that is after her is zolgear, a demon lord."

" I'm guessing he's your master."

" In fact he is, more now."

" Then how come you're still here and not by his side."

" You see that would be the case but since i failed to capture naruse, He would have my head for not doing my job."

" I don't see how that's my problem." Zero said to him not a care in the world.

" You see thats' where this deal i have for you comes in." Zero just growled at him. " In return for not exposing my failure to zolgear. I make sure that you can be safe in your little pretend life with naruse, her little servent and that weird robot thing."

" And if i refuse."

" Well i would die and you would have to deal with a lot more demons then just me."

" I can deal with demons." This made yahiro laugh.

" No doubt you can handle yourself but what of mio, you think she can."

" Don't bring her into this."

" She brought herself into this the moment she inherited the demon lords powers."

" And you think its her fault." Zero was scraping under the table with his claws.

" Easy, easy. I'm just saying what's true." He didn't want to admit it but yahiro was right. Zero can hold his own and gigan but he didn't know about mio, maria maybe but mio is a different subject for him. " With that side do we have a deal."

" Fine." Zero said agreeing.

" Here's your order." The waitress brought the pizza. " Enjoy." She then left it for them.

" I take it, it's your first time having this." Zero didn't say anything as he just grunted.

" Something smells good." the two heard the voice as they saw the black haired beauty.

" Oh! Mrs. hasaegawa. What are you doing here." He asked her still playing the part of a student.

" I just came to grab a bite to eat that's all." She then looked over at zero in a trench coat. " Who is this yahiro."

" Oh? This is my uncle." She then looked at him.

" Hi." Zero said not trying to show his face.

" Well uncle i'll be seeing you later." He then put money down for him. " Enjoy." He left the restaurant leaving chisato and zero. Se then looked at him with a smile.

" Should i be concerned that your here with my student."

" Are you following me." She just giggled.

" Maybe." She then sat down across from zero. " Mind if i have some."

" Have at it." Zero said as the women took a slice of pizza and watched her take a bit.

" MM! I love their meat lovers." She then handed him a slice " Here try it." He looked at his food then back at her.

" What is your deal." He asked her.

" Hm? I'm just curious that's all."

" Yet your not frightened by my monstrous appearance."

" Like i told you i've seen worse and it just so happens." She said looking at him with a lustful look. " I like things that are different." Zero felt the pounding in his chest again as she caused it to him. " Enjoy the food." She said to him as he looked at the pizza and then took a bite. His eyes widen by how it tasted.

" Wow!" Zero said as he devoured his slice. Chisato just giggled.

_Little bit later_

Zero and chisato walked together as it was starting to get late.

" Thank you for the meal, Um? Sorry i never caught you name." CHisato said to him.

" Its zero."

" Zero, Hm? Fitting tell me zero what do you think of our lovely town." She asked him.

" It's very mysterious but at the same time amazing."

" I see."

" Can i ask you a question mrs."

" You don't have to call me mrs, Just call me chisato."

" Right? Chisato. How can i help protect those that are close to me." He asked her.

" Hmm? I would say try as much as you can to make sure."

" But what if it isn't enough."

" Then try something else."

" What if i can't i just don't know if." Chisato then pulled him close, his fat falling off a she press him up against her tight green sweater along with her breasts.

" No need to get worked up over it." She then rubbed his head down like a cat, again zero felt his chest pounding. " It's also important to have the right allies that you can trust but in your case it's not that easy to trust someone is it?"

" No its not." He said to her.

" Then build that trust, Know what your dealing with." She then picked up his hat.

" Thank you for the advice."

" Do you have a phone." Zero then searched in his pocket for it.

" Here." He handed it to her as she pushed some buttons.

" Here you go." She handed it to him. He looked and saw her name and some numbers among mio's and maria's " If you feel like talking again, feel free to give me a call." She said walking away from him.

" Wait!" He said to him. " Why are you helping me, You know what i am and yet you want to comfort me."

" I'm a nurse zero, my job to help the sick and from what i'm looking at i see a creature that has gone through years and years of torture and deserved to be cared for." She said to him making the pounding in his chest faster.

" Tell me on more thing." He said to her. " I've been having this pounding sensation in my chest and i don't know what it is." She just smiled.

" That zero is what we humans call a heart." She then continued her walk home leaving him.

" My? Heart?" He said questioning it.

_A little bit later. _

The sun has set and it was now night, zero came back home taking his disguise off. He walked into the kitchen as he saw a faint light. He looked and saw mio, asleep in the chair with a candle lit wearing her pink pajamas.

" She must've been waiting." He said as he blew out the candle. " Let's get you up to bed." Zero said as he picked mio up, holding her like a bride all the way up stairs. He walked into her room and noticed how more unique it was compared to his. He layed her down in bed and pulled the blanket over her. Seeing her sleep peacefully put zero's mind at peace. " Don't worry mio, I won't let them take you." He said as he walked out of the room.

He walked back downstairs into the living room to see gigan resting on the couch. He went over to him

" Gigan wake up." He said tapping him on his vizor.

" Who! Wha? Where Huh?" He looked at zero " Oh! Master your home."

" Come with me." He said as gigan followed him outside.

" What is this about master." Zero then made appear brynhilder.

" Training."

" Master are you sure."

" Gigan we need to be ready, we need to know more about magic and what this sword can do."

" Okay master if this is what you want." Gigan then crossed his scythes. " Then i will not hold back." He said to him The two locked eyes waiting for the other to move.

" RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"

"SKREEEEURRNT!" They both roared at each other.

In the city three figured looked over the place as they were ready to move.

**Hey so working on the next chapter, i just figured that would answer some questions so we can all know what is going to happen on ward.**

**To kajiumaster19. For your first one which is making a new story. I am not going to be doing that because i'm letting you all now, I'm a guy who starts with something and will finish it before i work on something new so new godzilla crossover story will not happen for a good while till testament of X is done. **

**Second question am i going to bring back the akame ga kill crossover i did. I... Don't really know a this point because at the time i made that story i was just into that anime/ manga but now looking at it most of that story i made has no sense whatevers even though i can change it. Plus The anime and the manga has 2 very, very different endings. Which brings up the question do i make the story based on the anime or the manga which either or more work that i have to do.. **

**To some of the guest. I am very happy that you people know you guys are godzilla fans. **

**Aside from that going forward. Next chapter we'll have kurumi and the other two from the village, introducing zest and then comes A certain thing that zero does not have... Will explain in short. Also something i have been thinking about which is. **

**Adding another monster to help zero... Of course we have gigan so who would also help zero I looked it over and the only monster that in my opinion that would make sense is.**

**Megalon but i feel like add a giant roach monster might be a little freaky compared to a cyborg chicken or a... whatever the hell zero is... I'm just gonna call him a dragon cause he kinda is one. I don't know let me know if you guys want megalon or not. **

**Next would be what story would i make once i get through this one. I do still have monster amongest heroes to go over, I can remake monster amongest devils to be better than what it was. Remake the akame ga kill one just that that would be better then what i had originally made. **

**Or make new ones, One i have been inspired by that i kinda want to make is a godzilla/ the last airbender. **

**Note i don't mean last airbender and the legend of korra. Two diffrent shows. So anyway enjoy**


	9. In the face of judgement

_the next day _

The sun rose for another day in the world. Maria was the first one in the kitchen preparing for breakfast. She noticed that zero was not in his room and gigan was nowhere to be found.

" Wonder where those two went off to." Maria said to herself cooking.

**The backdoor opening**.

" AAGGGHH!" Maria was alarmed as the backdoor opened but zero stepped zero.

" maria why are you screaming." Zero asked as the loli demon pouted at him.

" I screamed cause you just walk in out of nowhere."

" I wasn't no where i was just."

" It's a figure of speech!" Maria said as gigan followed behind. " Where have you two been."

" Training."

" Training?"

" Training." Zero and gigan said to maria. " I figured that we were going up against magic wielding foes, might a well prepare for them." Zero said to her.

" Due to training, I have counted at least twenty five different possibilities to defeat one." Gigan said to maria as well.

" Okay thats good in all but zero you had us worried sick." Maria said pointing at zero.

" Your sick maria? I'll go and get some medicine if you."

" Okay your next lesson is learning figures of speech!" Maria said to him. " What i mean is that you came home late and mio got worried." Zero then came to that conclusion when mio was waiting for him to come home last night.

" I'm, I'm sorry." Zero said to maria.

" Don't say that to me, say that to mio, also get a shower you two stink."

" Do we?" Zero then raised his arm to sniff himself and smelled nothing." What do you think gigan."

" Don't look at me i don't have a nose."

" Just go get cleaned!" Maria said to the two as zero went to get a shower leaving her with gigan.

" Um? i can't get my metal bits wet maria cause um you know." Gigan said as since being part cyborg, Getting a little bit of water into him would be a bad thing.

" Oh! Don't worry." Maria then made a magic circle appear in her hand. " I have a yeah to get you cleaned gigan." If he had a expression, it would be one of worry for the cyborg.

Zero went down the hallway, seeing the bathroom door, he reached his hand out for the knob until something in his head told him not to, or at least knock first so he did.

**knock, knock.**

" Who is it?" It was mio's voice behind the door.

" It's me, didn't know if someone was in there." Zero said answering her. " I'll just go and."

" Wait!" Mio's voice got him to stop. " Zero can you stay by the door i want to talk to you." Mio said to him through the door.

" Of course." Zero said as she stayed put, listening to the redhead.

" D-did you carry me to my room?" She asked him.

" Yes, is that bad?"

" No, no Its just i was just surprised that's all."

" Why were you waiting for me." Zero asked as he did not see the blush on mio's face behind the door.

" Cause... I didn't know if you would be back." Zero heard the redhead and was surprised by the words she said.

" I should have said something."

" No, its fine."

" No it's not fine." Zero said punching the wall, mio stepping back from it. " If i don't pay attention for one moment, they'll find you and take you away and if that happens, then... Then, I don't know what I'll do." He was on his knees feeling regret for one thing that he didn't do. He heard the door open and felt someone left his head up as he looked at the redhead with the towel around her.

" Its okay." She said as she hugged him which was something he did not expect from her. " As long as your close to me then i feel safe." Zero had no words to describe this, his heart sped up as mio hugged his body, the feeling of her soft skin pressing up against his leathery black skin felt... Right. The redhead then realized that she was still had only a towel. " I-i mean just tell me if you do something like that again okay?"

" Okay." Zero said to her as her face was red.

" Anyway the bathroom is yours." Mio said to him. " Get cleaned up nicely."

" Yes ma'am." Zero said not seeing the blushing smile on her face. Zero then went into the bathroom.

Few minutes later.

Zero sat on the small chair washing his body off, Getting the smell of sweat and stink off as he sniffed his own body.

" Eh? Better i guess." He said not really caring how he smelled. He did need help washing his back since he had a hard time reaching. Which lead to him not noticing him not being alone in the room.

" Need help with that."

" Yes please." He said as He felt a rag rub on his back. He looked and saw that it was yuki in a towel this time.

" Hello zero." She said hi to him as he blinked a couple of times...

" How did you get in here."

" The small women let me in here."

" Course she did." Zero said knowing maria was behind this however zero was not really surprised by yuki's presence, he just went with it. " Why are you here."

" I just told you."

" No, i mean why are you here in the same place as mio." Zero asked her as she had that expressionless look on her face.

" My village assigned me to observe mio naruse."

" Is that all?"

" Yes just to observe."

" And what about me?" He asked her.

" They... don't know you exist."

" Good i want to keep it that way."

" Why?" Yuki stopped washing him as he looked at her.

" I don't want to make mio look like a bigger target then she already is." He said to her.

" I see." Yuki said with a blush. " Do you like her." Zero's eyes then widen as he didn't know what she meant

" Like her?" He asked as she nodded. " What does that mean?" He asked her as she thought of it as she was not surprised by his lack of knowledge.

" It means that your willing to do anything for them and strong feelings for them." She said to him giving him an answer. That would be one way to describe how zero feels towards the redhead.

" Then i guess i do like her."

" And the silver haired girl."

" Maria is a very mischievous succubus but she has her qualities."

" What about me?"

" You?" She nodded. " You are also very special to me."

" Why is that?" Yuki asked him.

" Well you were the first human that i talked to and you didn't run away from me." He said making the blue haired girl blush. " I don't know why but even though that i look like this, it's nice to know that not everyone is afraid of me." He then felt yuki's arms wrap around him. " Um? Yuki."

" Thank you zero." She said as he did not know what to say.

**Knock, knock. **

Zero heard someone knock.

" I'm heading off to school zero." That being mio telling him that she was leaving.

" Okay mio, have a good day." The redhead was about to leave until she noticed something on the floor.

" Zero? Why is there a girls school uniform on the floor out here."

" Oh cause yuki is in here."

" She's what?!" Mio said as she slammed the door open as the two say the blushing redhead. " What are you doing in my house." Mio said asking yuki.

" I was invited in."

" By who."

" i did." Maria said as she popped up by mio's side.

" M-maria why did you let her in."

" She said she wanted to show zero her appreciation, What better way then to help him wash his back." Maria said to the angry redhead.

" Maria i can't believe you, your so. Ah!" Mio's face blushed as the curse had activated on her neck.

" Mio!" Zero then caught her.

" Oh no the curse is active."

" I see that."

" Then you need to treat her zero."

" She dosen't like that."

" How else are you going to treat her."

" Ugh! Dammit, gigan retrain maria."

" Yes master."

**Sounds of shooting wire**.

" Wha? Hey!" Metal wire wrapped around maria as gigan pulled her back. " Let me go, gigan!"

" Sorry masters orders." Zero then picked up mio as the girl was panting, he then looked at yuki.

" I'll be right back." He said as he left the room, taking mio upstairs. Yuki then looked at maria.

" Tell what that was about." She said asking the silvered haired girl. Upstairs in his room, zero held the flushed face mio in his arms as the curse was active so he brought his finger up, it glowed as he was ready to dispel it.

" Just relax mio, This will be over quick." He said bringing his finger close to her neck, she watched it move as she then grabbed it.

" Wait." She said stopping him. " Don't dispel it."

" Then how do you want me to get rid of it." He asked her.

" The only way is to pleasure me, at least that's what maria said." Mio said to him.

" But i thought you didn't want me to do that."

" I know, i know." She said to him. " But if someone one were to touch me." She then looked at him with lust filled eyes. " I would want it to me you zero." She said to him making his heart race faster.

" Okay, okay. Where do you want me to touch you."

" Um?" She blushed even more as she looked down. He looked at where she was looking to her breasts, he can see her nipples piercing her shirt. " Maria said that, My b-breasts were my pleasure point."

" Would you want me to touch your um? Breasts." She was hesitant at first but then looked at him.

" Yes." He gulped as he readied himself.

" Okay, I do have to take off your shirt."

" T-thats fine." She said as he unbuttoned her shirt. She had a blue bra holding her boobs up.

" Then how do i um? Get rid of this."

" It unhooks from the front." She said as zero was able to see the hook. He undid them as he took off her bra able to see her breasts in their full glory. He then just stared at them, the mounds of flesh with a pink center poking out.

" W-what do you think of them." Zero snapped out of it.

" What?

" What do you think of my boobs." She asked wanting to know his opinion.

" Their... beautiful." he said seeing a smile from her. " Okay mio, i'm gonna touch them."

" Okay."

" Okay, okay here goes." He then moved both of his hands towards the mounds of flesh, the mountains of soft dough that were mio's breasts. One small touch from zero's hand touched her chest.

" AAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Few hours later_.

" What happened to you."Lars asked as he sat next to zero on a bunch on the roof as zero was in his disguise but there was tissue paper in his nose as bits of his yellow blood was on them.

" I uh? Had situation that i to take care of, for mio."

" Ah! The master servant pact, i see." The student disguised demon said having his cocky attitude.

" Tell me about this master servant pact. What more is there to it."

" Hm? It's magic designed to keep servants in line." He then heard zero growl as he called mio his servant. " Sorry close friends." He said fixing his mistake. " Since you used that succubus's magic anytime that mio thinks wrongly or something of the matter, the curse then activates sending jolts of pleasure down her body."

" Yeah, I've... seen that."

" Lucky you." He said to him. " I can also be used to found out where the servant and master is located at all times."

" Hm? Useful." Zero said liking this information.

" One more thing, if the servant was captured, the curse will be activated in its highest form."

" What does that mean."

" Well normally it would mean certain death."

" Watch it!" Zero said in a threatening voice.

" Calm down, in this case since its the succubus's magic it would mean that she would be vulnerable to having her chastity stolen." Zero was now confused.

" Her chastity?"

" You know her virginity." Still nothing. " The deed." Still nothing from zero as Lars rolled his eyes. " making babies!"

" Oh! Wait? What!" Zero said to him. " Why would they want to do that."

" Apparently zolgia has a track record for wanting his servant to feeling... pleasurable." The idea of someone other then himself to touch mio made zero angry.

" Over my dead body."

" It might come to that, I'm surprised that you were unaware how that worked with girls."

" No." Zero asked him. " I'm aware how breeding works for humans, It's just you giving it different names kept me off guard."

" Well might just keep your mind clouded with things to do with the naruse girl."

" I can't." Zero said to him. " I just can't" Lars didn't know what he was talking about.

" You uh? Might want to help me fill the blanks here."

" I'm gonna make sure that no one steals mio's chastity."

" You know what if she asks you to do it."

" Like i said i can't."

" Okay when you say you can't, what do you mean by."

" I don't have any genitals!" Zero said freaking Lars the hell out as his was that of shock.

" You don't have any... Balls."

" No i don't."

" How do you not have any?"

" It was part of the xilians plans to make sure i was a weapon and a way to make sure that i remained the last one of my kind."

" So, they."

" They made me sterile and then they cut it off." Lars then felt sick as he put his hands to his crotch.

" T-thats rough buddy."

" It dosen't matter any more. Protecting mio is more important to me now then worrying about mating."

" Okay? Well talk to the sky cause i'm heading back to class."

" Thanks for the info." Lars nodded as he walked back down the stairs leaving zero on the roof. The idea was then put into his head.

" Even if i did have them, i just can't, she deserves better then me." Zero said to himself as he jumped off the fence on the roof and went back down to ground level.

" Hey there yuki." Zero then turned his head seeing a couple of male students circling yuki. " I was wondering if you would want to hang out some time."

" Not interested."

" Hey come on you didn't give me a chance to explain."

" I said no!"

" No girl says no to me." The boy said reaching out to grab her but like a bolt of lighting zero, caught the boy's. He then saw red eyes on the character in a trench coat. Zero then looked at him

" She said no!" Zero said pushing him to the ground.

" W-whatever man, lets get out of here guys." they all left the two leaving them alone.

" You okay."

" I'm fine, it happens on a daily basis." Yuki said as she was a beauty to them. " Could have handled them myself."

" I know you can but." She saw the look of anger in his red eyes. " These kinds of humans make me sick." He said as he would have willingly bite their heads off. Yuki then got his attention.

" Actually zero can i ask you something."

" Yeah sure." He then saw the look on her face.

" Would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow." She asked him which left him questioning it.

" Yeah i would like to." She then hugged him.

" Thank you zero." She then looked at him. " I'll see you later." She then went back to class as she left a questioning zero behind.

" What's a date."

_Few hours later, back at home._

" Your going on a date with her?!" Mio said as zero sat on the couch, gigan and maria overseeing it.

" I don't know what your upset about, i don't even know what a date is." Zero said to her as maria was in front of the redhead.

" A date, zero is a thing that couples do for fun."

" Okay but how come she asked me for this date?" Zero said putting empathizes on the word date.

" Why did you agree to it?" Mio asked him.

" I just felt like it was the right thing to say." He then looked at gigan. " Can help me anytime here gigan."

" I would but i'm learning from watching this conversations, please continue." Gigan said making zero roll his eyes.

" I'm going to my room." Mio said stomping her feet.

" Wait mio." Maria said trying to stop her but the redhead already went upstairs.

" Let me talk to her." Zero said as he walked upstairs leaving maria with gigan.

" Do you mind helping me with this information on these dates that you called them."

" Why certainly." Maria said filling the cyborgs head with knowledge. The redhead changed into her pajamas and put her head into her pillow.

**Knock,** **knock **

" Mio?"

" Go away zero."

" Can you please explain to me what is wrong."

" No."

" How would i know what to do if you won't talk to me." Zero said behind the door.

" Get in here." Mio thought about it, as zero opened the door and walked in. " I'm sorry if i'm a little angry."

" What are you angry about." Zero asked her as she sat up.

" I guess i'm a little jealous."

" Jealous?" Zero said questioning it.

" Its an emotion that makes a feel a little envious about someone."

" Then are you being envious about yuki."

" I-i guess I'am."

" About what?" She then looked at zero.

" She gets to spend some time with you." Mio said with red on her face and the curse on her neck.

" I'm sorry, is their anything that you would me to do to make this better." He asked her.

" Actually." She said making a spot for him on the bed. " You could... sleep next to me for the night." She offered to him.

" Okay, i will." He said as he moved into the bed which was a bit smaller then his own. Now zero was on one side and mio was on the other. " This seems a little small."

" Yeah it is." Mio said blushing about this.

" Here." Zero said handing her all of the blanket.

" Won't you get cold."

" I don't get cold, I sleep fine without one." He said as he layed on the bed. Mio then moved up to wrap her arms around him. " Um? Mio."

" I'll keep you warm." She said with a smile. Seeing that was... soothing to zero as he let it be. She layed on his chest as they both went to sleep and keep in mind. This is one of the few many nights that zero had a very good night sleep.

_The next day_

It was now another day as zero waited in the mall for yuki, still wearing his trench coat disguise.

" Wonder where she is." He asked himself.

" I'm glad you came." Zero heard the voice and looked. The blue haired girl was wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket on top of it and was wearing a peach colored long skirt just from looking at her made zero's heart beat. " H-how do i look."

" Um? Great, you look great." She smiled by his comment.

" What do you want to do first." She asked the disguised beast.

" I'm following you."

" Then let's go here." Yuki grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the store's, behind a column, Maria and mio were watching from a far at the two. Mio's face was red from watching the two.

" Why did you drag me into spying on them."

" Cause mio, how can you compete with yuki if you don't learn."

" I'm not competing with her!" Mio said as maria rolled her eyes. .

" Oh look mio, yuki is taking zero into a clothes store." Maria said making the redhead look.

" What? Mio said walking towards the store with maria following. Yuki was picking out clothes as zero was just watching her trying to figure out what she was doing.

" What do you think zero."

" About what?"

" Which one of these looks better on me." She asked as she had a purple shirt and a orange shirt, he looked at both colors.

" Orange, It matches better with your hair."

" You think."

" Yeah i think so." Zero said as yuki put the other shirt away.

" Let me go try it on."

" Okay." Zero said to yuki as she went to the changing room. Zero then felt someone bump into him.

" Oh zero." He turned around to see maria with mio. " Didn't know you were here."

" Yeah you did." Zero said the two.

" Wha? No we didn't, it was just a coincidence." Maria said to him but the look on his face said otherwise.

" No, you followed me all the way here, just because i can't sense magic dosen't mean that i don't notice you two following me here." maria and mio had their heads down in defeat.

" Sorry."

" Yeah sorry."

" Zero." He heard his name called as he looked at yuki with the orange shirt over white. " What do you think."

" It matches perfectly." Zero said making yuki blush which made mio flustered.

" Wait zero." Mio then picked two shirts. " Which one do you think looks better on me." She said picking a green one and a blue one. He looked at them, the same he did with yuki.

" The green one."

" Why? green, let me guess it matches my hair."

" No, It just... Looks right on you." Zero said making mio flustered by his comment.

" Oh mio your blushing more then usual."

" Shut up maria." Mio then put the other shirt back and went to try on the green shirt.

" Actually mio." Yuki stopped her. " Do you think that you can help me pick out clothes." She said which surprised the redhead which let her know that yuki knows very little about fashion.

" Yeah sure." Mio then took yuki with her as they picked out clothes. Zero felt as peace seeing the two get along, he didn't know why.

" Oh is someone intrigued by two young beauties picking out clothes." Maria said teasing.

" You dragged her here didn't you." Zero asked maria about bring mio here.

" What! No, i just simply encouraged mio to come with me on this quick little shopping trip." Maria said to him.

" Uh huh." Zero said to her not believing a word.

" Come here zero." Yuki and mio then pulled zero by his arms.

" Your gonna help us."

" Okay, okay." Zero said going with them.

" Have fun you three." maria said to them. Today's date then turned into a... I don't know was gonna say a triple date but maria is maria she likes to pull strings. Anyway, they went from shopping, the arcade, food and then some. A couple of hours passed as the four walked the mall.

" Hey zero." Maria asked him. " Mind getting some ice cream for us."

" Um? Sure." Zero said willingly agree.

" I want vanilla." Maria said to him. Zero then looked at yuki and mio.

" What do you two want."

" I'll take chocolate."

" Chocolate chips." They said telling him what they wanted.

" Okay, i'll be right back." Zero went to get the three ice cream. He made it to the stand selling them. He got in front and talked to the seller.

" What can i get you."

" Um? One cone of vanilla, chocolate and chocolate chips."

" Certainly." The seller said as zero waited. " That will be 35 yen."

" Of course." Zero said handing the money maria gave him.

" Thank you." The seller then handed him the cones. Zero used one hand to hold two. " Have a good day."

" Thank you." Zero said to him.

**Sounds of magic**

Zero's ears flickered, wondering what that sound was, He looked at the seller and noticed that he was frozen in place.

" Um? Sir?" Zero said waving his hand in front of him but no response. " Odd."

**Sounds of the ground rumbling.**

Zero felt the ground shake.

" Mio!" He dropped the cones and made his way to the source. Running full speed, he made his way outside.

" Its been a while yuki." Zero heard the voice and hid as he saw yuki, maria and mio and across from them, two men and one girl wearing the warrior outfits that yuki had. One man was blonde wielding a spear, The other had brown haired and had sword, The girl had purple hair but had the same eyes as yuki.

" What are you doing here shiba." Yuki said talking to the brown haired one.

" Is that a way to talk to a friend yuki." He said calmly but yuki didn't look calm by his remark. " We came here for the redheaded girl. The village updated her to a target of elimination.

" _Elimination!" _Zero said in his head as hearing that didn't not bold well.

" No, mio naruse is under my observation." Yuki said defending the demon. The purple haired girl scoffed at her remark.

" Is that a challenge i hear yuki."

" It may as well be."

" Okay then, you three against us in one week, If you win, we'll leave and tell the village that mio naruse is not worth elimination, if we win, She is done. Does that seem fair." Shiba said to her. Zero was clawing on the wall as he was on the verge of attacking them.

" Is that fine with you mio." Yuki asked her as she nodded.

" Thats fine, one week."

" good until then we'll find a good spot to fight, see you then." And like that they used magic to teleport away and everything went back into motion. Yuki felt shaken up as mio and maria were beside her.

" You okay yuki." Maria asked her.

" Yeah, i'm fine."

" So what are we gonna do." Mio asked the two.

" I guess, Train."

" That won't help." They all heard the voice and saw zero walking towards them.

" Z-zero how long were you."

" The entire time and i heard every single word." He said standing in front of yuki. " Yuki why did you accepted those terms." He asked her.

" It was my decision."

" You chose a wrong decision. I've told you that i would be willing to protect mio and you didn't even include me into this."

" That was the point." Yuki said as zero looked at her as he stared into those amber colored eyes. " I don't want you involved in this zero." She said to him and mean't it.

**Okay so there was the extra effort to making this chapter longer. So yeah yuki does not want zero involved which makes maria and mio worried. So Enjoy and to answer to people.**

**to KaijuMaster19. There is no need for you to act like that so just please be reasonable on what i'm about to say. **

**The reason that i got ride of it cause it was a very old story and due to how this website works, i can't go back and update and fix the chapters and the only choice i had to fix it was to get rid of it and one day make a new one... One day. **

**And like said before i am a person who finishes something he started. So when i get this story finished i might go back and redo a akame ga kill story. Looking on it now, it will not be the same one i made so a new one entirely. **

**Now a question to all of you, Should i bring an extra ally in for zero, Now for a logical choice the only monster that i can think of is megalon which would make sense with gigan so let me know.**

**Also this was the first chapter in this story that had a... bit of nudity so let me know if you want to see more or less of it. One thing did cross my mind was giving zero a human form but i just don't know yet so let me know on that one. Anyway enjoy the read**


	10. Your only a monster if you have no heart

_A couple of hours later._

Everyone went home after the type of day they had. Mio went to take a bath, maria was cleaning up in the kitchen in more casual clothes, gigan was doing um? Gigan things. Zero just sat on the couch watching t.v. Maria looked over as the face of the beast ever since they got home after the confrontation that yuki had with the other hero's.

_Earlier back at the mall. _

_" I don't want you involved." _Yuki said to zero as the look on his face seems unmoved

" _Are you sure that's a good idea." _Mio said confirming with the blue haired swords women.

" _Yeah i think that zero can really help us our with our lack of strength." _Maria said helping mio.

_" If zero were to be involved then the village would know about his presence and send more hero's, not just after mio but after him as well."_ Yuki made a solid argument as this would be problematic if zero got involved.

" _Fine i won't be involved."_

_" HUH?!"_ Both mio and maria were shocked about zero's response.

" _Your not gonna even argue with her." _Mio said to him.

" _Yuki made a valid point, If i was involved or interfered, then it would make protecting you a much more difficult task. Its better this way rather to cause trouble." _Zero said to all three of them as yuki then left them.

_Back to now_

That conversation was still in maria's head as she watched zero look at the television. He flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting.

" Are you sure about this zero." He turned to look at her.

" What? I just changed it, i'll turn it back."

" No, no not that." maria said walking over to him " About not getting involved with yuki." Maria said making zero scoff. " You can really help with the fight."

" You heard you maria, she made a valid point. I can't interfere besides it will make protecting mio harder remember."

" I know, i know but at least try to help us get stronger." Maria asked him.

" How do you suppose i do that?"

" Oh! You should make mio submit more."

" Absolutely not!" Zero said to the pouting succubus.

" Come on, you know by now that by making her submit, its makes her magic power stronger."

" I don't care, i'm not making mio go through that just to make her stronger." They were talking as mio was watching as the door was opened slightly.

" I see that as an only option that you can do for us now."

" I won't do it maria."

" What is with you, Why do you have a problem with making mio."

" LOOK AT ME!" He got up and yelled like the whole city heard him. Maria almost looked like she peed herself. " Look at me maria, i have black skin, i have claws, teeth, a tail and this skeletal like appendages on me. The things that you would want me to do to mio as i look like this?! Its wrong!" Zero said making his point which is true not many people would find him... What's the word.

Appealing so he rather not do that to mio. They both heard metal footsteps.

" What happened? I heard yelling, are we under attack." Gigan said rushing in and scanning the room.

" Now gigan i was just having a talk with maria."

" Oh." Gigan stopped his scanning as he felt the tension in the room. " Actually maria mind of helping me with something."

" Uh? yeah sure." Gigan then walked out of the room with the succubus leaving zero alone as he sat back down. " I didn't mean too."

" Don't worry, let him calm down after a bit." Gigan said to maria as the let zero be, he went back to channel surfing and also knowing someone else is in the room.

" I know you heard that mio so come out." the redhead opened the door to wearing a pink nightshirt as she looked at zero. " I didn't mean to yell."

" Its fine." Mio said to him, that look on his face was a bit of anger but also sad. " Why would you think that." Mio asked him as he looked at her.

" Because mio." He then stood up. " The other day when the curse activated, when i was..." He was trying to find the right word. " Winding you down."

" That's your best way to describe it?" Mio asked him.

" Okay, touch you." Zero got back his composure. " While i was doing it, in my mind it just felt wrong. What i was doing was an act mean't for someone else that would show up in your life." Zero said to her making her blush. " Why would you want me to do it. I'm an alien that has no home, no people of his own to think about and your a demon lord's daughter." He then sat back down feeling exhausted. " I don't want to make this any more worst then it is." Zero said but when her looked at mio, she hugged him, bring her chest into his. " M-mio?"

" I don't care about anyone else zero." She then moved his face to look at her red eyes, her blushing face and smile. " The only people i care about are maria and you." She said to him as his heart sped up. " As long if its just you then i'm okay with you doing it."

" What if maria tries to record us."

" I'll have gigan deal with it."

" And what about gigan, don't you care about him?"

" I do just in a handy way." Mio said as the curse then activated on her neck. " Now i need you."

" Okay mio." Zero then helped mio unbutton.

Gigan and maria were listening in as maria was excited.

" I need to get the camera."

" You will do no such thing." Gigan said to her.

" Gigan this is a important moment."

" You heard them no recording."

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They heard mio moan loudly.

" I need the camera."

" Restrain women! Restrain!" Gigan said tying maria up as she would not interfere.

" ZEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" Mio moaned out his name as it was... something?

_Few more hours later in the middle of the night._

Yuki was standing on hillside looking the town, as well as the moonlit sky, waiting.

" You called." She turned around and saw zero approach her wondering the meaning of her wanting to talk to him.

" I need you to do something, They chosen a location for the duel."

" Then why call me, You said you didn't want me involved."

" I know but i want you to see with your own eyes what hero's like myself are capable of doing." She said him explaining her reason further.

" You would want me to spectate?"

" Just for a little bit, then you can do with as you please." Yuki said letting him decide on what he wants to do.

" Okay i'll keep my eye on the fight." Zero was about to leave until he remembered another reason why he wanted to see yuki.

" Oh i uh.. Have something for you yuki."

" What?"

" Hold out your hand." She did so as zero placed in her hand, a key.

" What's this for?"

" This is the key to the house." Yuki went wide eye as he said that.

" Wait zero, you don't have to." He then held her hands, making her blush as he made sure she kept the key.

" From what i have learned from being on this planet is that i need to keep the people i trust close and i would really appreciate it if you would be willing to live with a monster like me." Yuki looked away from a moment to catch her breath as she never thought that zero would say something like that even for a beast like himself.

" I-i'll think about it."

" Okay, i'll be rooting for you." Zero then leaped away, blowing wind from his leap as yuki watched him leap afar from her. She smiled and blush as what he said was really thoughtful.

" He's changed so much." Yuki said with a smile on her face as she then left the hillside.

_The next day. _

The sun was set high, the fight was about to start, Zero and gigan were leaping building to building to find a good vantage point.

" Master here's the barrier." Gigan said as the two went through with no problem whatever.

" Okay, since we got through lets find some good distance to look."

" Yes master." They then went around some of the buildings till they found a tall one as they saw yuki's confrontation with the other hero's.

" This will do, gigan i need you to analyse, figure out their abilities, weakness, anything."

" Of course master." Gigan said as he stationed himself still since before the, gigan might have hacked into the city's security and might have control of the camera's on street level. His vizor glowed signaling his access. " I have visual."

" Good." Zero just looked looked the two groups, He saw one of the hero's disappear leaving it a two on three. " What happened to the other one."

" It appear's he was barred out before the fight began, The one with the spear's magic signature was involved in this." This left zero to question.

" Why do that, why put a handicap on yourself." With the fight starting, mio and maria lured takashi away as yuki was fighting her sister. Zero watched as yuki tried to get close but kurumi kept her distance away from her.

" It would seem that yuki's opponent prefers long range engagement." Gigan said as her recorded his findings.

" How's mio and maria doing."

" Let me check." Gigan said as he went to another feed as he saw mio dump gallons of water, basically putting takashi into a whirpool inside a building. " Their doing alright but not much longer."

" I see." Zero said still looking at yuki's battle. While watching he noticed that yuki was holding back some of her strikes with her sword as if she didn't want to hurt kurumi. " Why isn't yuki getting close, why does she keep backing up from her."

" It might be because their related."

" What?" Zero then looked at gigan.

" From the conversation the two are having, kurumi kept referring yuki as sister." He said to zero as this was new information.

" She didn't tell me that she was fighting her sister."

" Also they both her and this takashi keep referring to the great tragedy caused by the demon sword brynhildler."

" What traged-." Zero remembered as the first day he set foot on this planet he saw the pillar of light, Bodies burnt to a crisp, yuki still alive and the demon sword at the center. " Oh no."

" Something wrong master."

" The reason yuki agreed to this." Zero said to gigan. " It wasn't to protect mio, Her village must assume that she caused that tragedy, blaming it on her and that's why."

" She was banished." Gigan said finishing his sentence. Zero them slammed his fist on the rail.

" This is my fault! I never should touched that damn sword."

" In all due respect master, that would have not changed the outcome."

" What do you mean gigan." He asked the cyborg.

" Even if you didn't obtain the demon sword, Miss yuki would still be this situation."

" She shouldn't be blamed for the things she didn't do." Zero then remembered the first time he met yuki, that crying blur haired girl with an innocent smile. " That girl should not be doing this."

" AHH!" They both heard the scream as of now takashi was fighting yuki but yuki was still holding back.

" Come on yuki fight back." Zero said hoping she would but kept being pushed back by takashi's brute force, mio tried to help but kurumi was blocking her magic. " She is going to die!" Zero said in anger as takashi overpowered her. Blow to blow as spear and sword struck until yuki fell to the ground now injured. " No!" Zero said watching as takashi charged at her at full speed willing to pierce her heart.

But in the moment for zero, time stopped... He watched with his own eyes, a innocent life about to extinguish over a tragedy that she did not commit, This situation reminded zero of the things he had done, the things he seen, The destruction, the horror, the rage all that for domination but now rage was building inside zero but this was different then before Yellow lighting was moving up and down from his body static appeared in his finger tips, his mind was faster, His power was building.

All in attempt of one act of... redemption.

" RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRR!" He roared as he turned into a streak of yellow lightning, making his way towards the fight.

**CLANG! **

In a flash, takashi's spear was stopped everyone one looked as the demon sword brynhilder was being wielded... by a monster.

" No!" Zero then kicked takashi in the chest sending him back a few feet as him and kurumi were trying to figure out what just appeared in front of them. Mio and maria saw as they were now at ease. " Your fight." Zero then pointed his sword at takashi. " Is with me." He said as he stood takashi down. As the battle will take a new direction.

**So this one is a little bit shorter but the next one will start out in yuki's POV so a little moment there also sorry for the... Um long update, its just i really never get the drive to go on and type anymore which is said and due to covid you figure i would do that more but its just this, typing and hoping to get more then 2,000 words in is just draining but i will try to make it through and hopefully you guys enjoy this. **

**So keep safe, stay healthy, remember to wear your mask and treat life like its your last with the word we live in today so peace.**


End file.
